But We Grew Up Best Friends
by Woman So Heartless
Summary: Logan and Rory grew up best friends. But what happens when you grow up and fall for your best friend? Rory has a troubled past that Logan knows all about and he's always there to help her, until she can't decide what her heart is telling her. Rogan
1. Logie and Oreo

Rory Gilmore is your typical teenager. Not. She lives with her mother and never hears from her father let alone sees him. She has her mother's fiancé, Luke who has been more of a father to her then her own. She grew up going to school in Hartford, as per her grandparent's request, up until High School. Not that she minds, she did grow up with everyone she goes to school with. Her mother is known as the "cool mom" to her friends and they sometimes include her in their plans. She didn't always go to Chilton with her friends, she had attended Stars Hollow high her freshmen year. Last year was different; she started to go with them thanks to her grandparents. When she told her friends, everyone was thrilled, especially Logan. He's her best friend, that's how they grew up. Everyone kept telling Rory that he had a thing for her but she always brushed it off and said that they were mistaking his friendliness for liking. It's not like she didn't like him, it's just that she denied it every time someone would ask her if she did. She didn't want to ruin them. After all, they did grow up best friends. This year, their junior year was going to change them though, but was it going to be for the better or for the worse?

It was later that same day when Rory was looking for something to do so that Luke and Lorelai could have the house to themselves. She decided to call Logan to see if he was busy. "Logie, what are you doing?"

He cringed at the childhood nickname but chuckled. "I'm actually not doing anything Ace. Is something up?"

"No, nothing's up, I just want to see you. Can you come and get me?"

"Not until you give me the real reason."

She pouted. "Fine. I want to give Mom and Luke some time alone."

"So then why didn't you just tell me that?"

"Because, that's not what I'm telling Mom. I'm also telling her that I'm staying at Steph's tonight."

"When you're really staying with me."

"Correct."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes Ace." He hangs up and gets in his car and drives to her house.

Rory packs an overnight bag and brings it out into the living room. "Mom, I'm going over to Steph's I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

"Whoa, since when?"

"Since a few minutes ago when I called her, and she wanted me to come over."

"Oh ok. Well have fun; call me if you need anything." She kisses her cheek and smiles.

"I will Mom. You and Luke have fun too, I love you."

"Love you too kid."

* * *

Rory grabs her bag and walks out of the house and sees that Logan is in her driveway. She smiles, getting into his car. "Thanks." 

"No problem." He pulls out of her driveway and looks at her from the corner of his eye. "So why did you lie to Lorelai?"

She sighs, looking out the window. "I don't know. I know I didn't have to; I just didn't want to tell her why I was leaving. I'm not saying Luke doesn't like me, I know he does, I just don't think he's comfortable sleeping there when I'm there, you know? Mom said that's not true, but I know Luke. I just want them to have some alone time."

"I'm sure he's comfortable sleeping there when you're there, it's just new to him. I really think you should talk to Lorelai, Ace."

She nods. "I will, soon." She looks at him. "Why does school have to start on a Friday?"

He chuckles, looking at her. "I'm not sure; take it up with the school board."

"Don't give me any ideas." She smiles. "So how's Summer?"

He nods some. "She's good, none too happy with me when I told her she couldn't spend the night with me tonight."

"Oh Logan, if I knew you wanted her there I would have went to Finn's."

He shook his head. "No, no I didn't tell her after you called me; I told her yesterday when she left."

She nodded. "Ok." She frowns. "Summer doesn't like me very much, does she?"

He chuckles. "I don't know why though. Don't worry about it though ok? You'll always come first."

"Logan, no don't do that to me. Don't put me first, put her first."

"I'll try not to but remember you'll always be my best friend."

"Well duh, it's mandatory that I am. That's how we grew up."

He laughs at her. "Cute Ace, very cute."

She grins. "I know I am."

He pulls into his driveway and turns the car off. "Alright get out."

She sticks her tongue out at him. "Such a gentleman." She grabs her bag and gets out of the car and goes into the house.

"This is going to be a long night." He got out and followed her into the house. "You want me to take you to your room or you want to hang out for awhile?"

"Logan, it's only eight thirty, we're going to watch a movie then we can go to bed." She looks at him, biting her lip. "Unless you don't want to then I'll go to bed now."

He puts his arm around her shoulders and leads her up to his room. "No, you're going to watch the movie with me. I get to pick though." He walks into his room with her and goes over to the television.

"No fair, but fine." She walks in with him and sits on the chair next to his bed, curling into a ball. "Pick something good on Mac."

He puts on _Spiderman_ and lies down on his bed. He looks at her. "What are you doing on the chair?"

"Watching a movie."

"But you never sit on the chair when we're in here alone together. Come over here."

"I want it to go on record that I've got a bad feeling about this." She gets up and lies down, her head near his feet. "Don't kick me."

"Wouldn't dream of it Ace." He started to watch the movie with her.

"Should I be worried that you love this movie?"

"No, you shouldn't. Hey, you love the movie _John Tucker Must Die._"

"So?"

"So nothing, I'm just making my point."

"Ok, jeez." She moved and sat on the floor and continued to watch the movie.

He sighed and turned on his stomach so he could see her. "What's the matter Rory?"

She looks at him. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just tired."

He picks her up and pulls her onto the bed. "Then let's sleep. You know I can get you to sleep better then anyone else."

"Yeah, I know."

_Flashback…_

_A two year old Rory had been crying for the past three nights, not even sleeping. Lorelai and Emily were taking shifts to get the little girl to go to sleep but nothing was working._

"_Mom, nothing is working. Nothing is wrong with her, she just won't stop." Lorelai looked at Rory. "Come on baby girl, go to sleep."_

"_No." She was still crying._

_Lorelai sighed and picked her up out of the crib and put her down._

_Shira Huntzberger walked in with her then, three year old son and saw that Rory was crying. "She still won't stop?" _

_Lorelai shook her head. "No, it's been three days."_

_Logan walked over to Rory and hugged her. "Wory shh, its kay." He walked her over to the rug he usually uses for his naps when he's over there and lies down on it with her. "Wory sleep." He wrapped his arms around her as best as a three year old could and the pair soon fell asleep._

_Lorelai gasped, shaking her head. "I don't get it. I tried everything, I even did that and it didn't work."_

_Shira laughed and took Lorelai out of the room so she could get some much needed sleep. "I guess he knew what to do."_

Rory laughs as she remembers the story. "I think Mom was grateful for you right then and there, little Logie taking charge like that."

"Hey, to this day I'm the only one who can get you to go to sleep when you've been up for days or you're sick."

"And I appreciate it very much, you know that."

He smiles. "Yes, I do."

She lies down next to him, putting her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're my best friend."

"Why's that?"

"Just am. Now hush, Rory wants to sleep. Night."

"Night Ace." He covers them both and rubs her back as she sleeps. He falls asleep a few minutes later with a faint smile playing upon his lips.

* * *

When Logan woke up, he saw that somehow, in the middle of the night, Rory ended up with her head on his chest. He remembers her starting that not long after she started seeing Dean. 

_About two years ago…_

_Rory had been seeing Dean for three months and she wanted Logan to meet him. Since she started seeing him, she had changed; she was a lot quieter then normal. Logan asked her numerous times about it but she blew him off each time saying that she was tired. When Logan saw them together that day, he knew Dean was the cause for Rory's mood change._

"_Logan, this is Dean. Dean, this is Logan, my best friend." Rory hugged Logan and kissed his cheek then stood by Dean again. Dean wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her towards him. _

_Logan saw Rory wince under his touch and grew slightly worried. "Nice to meet you man." Logan offered Dean his hand but the taller teen refused._

"_So how do you and Rory know each other?"_

"_We grew up together."_

"_Oh so you live in Stars Hollow?"_

"_Hartford actually. Rory went to school with us and my parents and her Mom are friends."_

"_So you're the reason she goes to Chilton."_

"_Dean, he's not the reason I'm going there and you know that." She gives Logan an apologetic look._

"_Ace, it's ok. Actually Bean, I am. I helped talk Richard and Emily into paying for it."_

"_It's Dean."_

"_Sorry man could have sworn she said Bean."_

_Dean pulls Rory away from Logan. "We need to go."_

_Rory frowns. "Bye Logan. Call me later ok?"_

Logan sighs to himself. He blamed himself and still does for Rory getting that black eye that night. He shook her gently and looked at her. "Ace, come on, get up."

She opened her eyes and saw where her head was and immediately woke up. "Sorry." She grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom and showered. She came back out half an hour later, dressed and sat on his bed.

He had gotten up and went into the kitchen to get her some coffee. He handed it to her when she got out and he went into the bathroom himself and got ready for school. He came out and went over to her. "Do my hair for me?"

She laughed at him and brought him into the bathroom. She sat on the counter and pulled him to stand between her legs. She grabbed the gel and put some in her hands and worked them through his hair.

He put his hands on her hips and looked up at her. Her tongue was poking out slightly as it usually is when she's concentrating on something.

"All done." She kissed his forehead then got off of the counter and washed her hands. She dried them and smiled. "Ready Logie?"

"Yes I am, Oreo." He smirked at her.

She hit him. "You swore you'd never call me that again."

"Well when I started to call you that it stuck, I like it."

"Yeah, yeah let's go already." She grabbed his hand and dragged him from the bathroom and downstairs. "So what are you and Summer doing tonight?"

"I'm not sure. She told me she was busy so probably nothing." He unlocks his car and they get into it. "Why?"

"I think we should do something, you, me, Finn, Tristan, Steph, and Colin. Please?"

"What did you have in mind Ace?"

She grins. "Well, I'm almost eighteen now and what did I promise you guys I'd do the month before I turned eighteen?"

He grins, pulling out of the driveway and heading towards the school. "Ace, you want to drink, finally?"

"Keep pushing it mister and I'll wait until I'm twenty-one. I talked to Finn about it yesterday when I called him and he said he'd get the stuff. So it's either your place or his."

"We'll do it at his, at six?"

"Sounds good to me." She gets out her phone and texts him.

Logan looks over at her and sees her smiling. "You like Finn, don't you."

She looks at him. "No, why."

"It's ok to like him Ace, he's a good guy."

"I do not like him. He's one of my best friends."

"So now I've got to share the role of best friend."

"Yes, you do. Besides, Mom likes him more then she likes you." She sticks her tongue out at him.

"Ouch, Ace, I'm hurt. So then you don't like him?"

"For the last time, I don't like him like that."

"Ok, ok. That's all I'm asking." He parks the car in his spot and gets out with her. He sees Summer leaned up against a car, kissing some guy. "What the hell?"

Rory sees what he's looking at and gasps. "Logan, don't." She goes over to him and stops him from going over there. "Don't go over there now, wait until later. I don't want you getting suspended your first day back."

"Ace no, let me go over there."

"Then let me go with you." She quickly texted Finn and Tristan and looked at him. "I'm not letting you go over there alone."

"Fine." He clenches his jaw and walks over with her. "Summer."

Summer gasps, breaking away from the guy, and looks at Logan. "Logan, hi."

"Don't 'hi' me. What the hell are you doing?"

"I was just catching up with an old friend."

"To me, you were being too friendly, considering you've got a boyfriend."

"You're the one who dumped me for the night to hand out with that." She gestures to Rory.

"Actually, Summer, I didn't 'dump' you for the night to hang out with Rory. I didn't even know I was going to see her last night until after I told you to stay home. But you weren't home were you?"

"I don't have to answer to you."

"Just like I don't have to answer to _you_." He looks at her. "You know what? I'm done with this Summer." He grabs Rory's hand and walks away with her.

"Yeah go run off with your two bit whore."

Rory stops walking and goes back over to Summer. "What did you just call me?"

"A _whore_. You should know what one is, you read enough books. Besides, that's what your mother is." She laughs.

She looks at Summer and punches her in the face just as Finn and Tristan walk up. "Don't ever talk about me or my mother."

Summer goes to punch Rory back but she ducks and punches Summer in the face again, knocking her to the ground. "Now stay away from me, and stay away from my friends, got it?"

Summer scoffs and gets up, running to her car crying.

Tristan and Finn come up to Rory and carry her away from the rest of Summer's group before she can get into more trouble.

"Jeez Mare, didn't think you had that in you."

She wriggles in their grasp. "Put me down!"

"Sorry Love, we can't.

"Guys put her down."

Tristan and Finn put her down and she walks over to Logan. "You ok?"

He hugs her tightly and nods. "Yeah I'm ok. Thanks for doing that."

"Hey, you did the same for me when I had to break up with Dean."

"_Dean, we need to talk."_

"_What's he doing here?" He gestures to Logan._

"_I want him here." She looks at him. "Dean we need to break up."_

"_Rory, what the hell?"_

"_Dean, don't ok."_

"_You'll regret this Rory, you'll see." He walks away from them and Rory turns to Logan. _

"_What does he mean?"_

_Logan hugs her. "Don't worry; I'll make sure he doesn't come near you."_

She shudders at the memory and looks at him. "You still want to hang out with everyone tonight?"

"Yes, I do. Come on Ace. I'm sure lover boy wants a hug."

She punches him playfully and runs over to Finn, jumping in his arms. "Logan thinks that we've got something going on."

He wraps his arms around her waist, holding her up, and looks at her. "Like what Love?"

"He thinks we're lovers."

"I guess it's time to come clean then huh Love?"

She nods. "I think its best Finny." She looks at Logan. "Logan, Finn and I have been dating for the past year and I'm in love with him."

Logan's jaw drops and he looks at the two of them. "What? Finn, what the hell man?"

Rory laughs, standing up. "We're kidding." She walks over to him. "I'm sorry Mac."

Logan glares at the two of them but his face softens when he sees Rory pouting. "It's ok; just don't do something like that again."

"But it was fun."

"Not to me."

She loops her arms around his waist. "Do you honestly think I'd date Finn, let alone keep it from you?"

"Hey!"

"Hush Finny." She looks at Logan. "Well do you?"

"No, I didn't think you'd date him." He kisses her forehead. "Come on, let's get you to class." He puts his arm around her shoulders and walks into the building with her. "You want me to take you home?"

"After school, yes I'd like that. Will you hang out with me until Mom gets home too?"

He nods. "I will. What's our first class?"

"History. Room eleven."

"Ok." He leads them to the classroom and he sits down with her in the back.

Finn looks at Rory. "Love, why won't you date me?"

She smiles. "Because you're not my type Finny."

He frowns. "But I'm exotic."

"And I love you for it, but you're not my type."

He sighs. "Fine, but before the end of this year Love, I'm finding you a man."

She nodded some. "Ok Finn." She turned around and faced the front of the class.

Logan hit Finn upside the head and shook his head. "Shut up."

"Sorry Mate."

Tristan sits in front of her and looks at her. "You ok Mare?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She looks at him, her voice low. "What if the one guy I want, I can't have?"

He shrugs. "Just go for him. But can I ask why you can't have him?"

She sighs. "If I answered that then you'd know who it was."

"Mare, just tell me, I'll help you."

She sighs. "It's Logan."


	2. A Failed Plan and Makeups

Authors Note: Small change in chapter one. This is actually their junior year, not senior year. The story works out better this way. And this chapter is to **iwannabegilmore **who wanted something unpredictable. I know it's on the short side, but it's a continuation of chapter one.

* * *

Tristan looked at Rory with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean Logan? You said you wanted someone who you couldn't have. You tell him and he's yours."

She shook her head, lowering her voice. "That's the thing, I can't do that. I can't be with him. He's my best friend Tris and I can't lose that. You know I'm nothing like the girls Logan dates and I don't want to be." She sighs. "There's just one other guy I'd date but I'm not sure about him either he reminds me too much of Logan. That could also be the reason as to why I want him."

"Well we all heard Finn say he'd be with you."

"It's not Finn."

"Well then who is it?"

"You."

He gives her a double take. "What did you say?"

"I said that if given the chance, I'd be with you."

"Why wouldn't you give us a chance then?"

She sighs. "Because my heart wouldn't be in it, I'd want you to be Logan, and well you're not. No offense. You'd end up getting hurt, I'd probably end up getting hurt as well and I don't want that."

He looks at her. "What if I told you I was willing to risk getting hurt?"

"I'd tell you I'd have to think about it. Tris, I'm not like the girls you're use to. Since the Dean thing, I'm not ready to be with a guy that way."

"Mare, you know I wouldn't pressure you like that, right? Just give us a chance, please?"

He smiles softly at him. "Fine. But I think we should let Finn set us up so that we can appease him, please?"

He chuckles. "Sure why not, I'll talk to him later and ask him."

She grins. "Thank you. So we should hang out tonight at his place during this movie thing then hang out tomorrow. Sound good?"

He smiles. "Sounds good."

After school, Tristan goes over to Finn and walks with him. "I think Mare picked a guy she wants to get set up with."

"Who's that?"

"Logan, but she wants to be with me."

"Come again?"

"She admitted to me that she wants Logan but doesn't want to ruin what they have as best friends so I asked her who the other guy she had feelings for was and she told me it was me. She wants to give us a shot. But see, I think we should fix Logan and Rory up."

"How do we do that Mate?"

"Truth and Dare, Finn style."

He grins. "I'm game."

"Just not yet, let everything get set up so Rory doesn't get suspicious."

Finn nods. "Ok, we'll put the plan into action tonight."

"Alright, later man." He walks away and finds Rory. He walks her to her locker and takes her books for her. "You ok?"

She shrugs. "I'll be fine. I just want to go home."

"You want me to take you?"

"Logan already asked and I've said yes."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"I hope so. I really don't know at this point. I'll see you at Finn's later though, ok? And I'm going to give this everything I can ok?" She leans up and kisses his cheek, taking her books from him, and meeting up with Logan.

Logan sees the exchange between her and Tristan and looks at her when she comes over to him. "Is something going on with you and Tristan?"

She shrugs. "I'm not sure, why?"

"I don't want you going out with him."

"Why not?"

"Because Ace, he's not your type."

"And who is my type Logan? Since you know me so well tell me."

He sighs. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"Logan, I'm a grown woman, I'm not going to get hurt. Besides, nothing will come from it, I know it."

"Do you like him?"

She sighs. "Somewhat."

"Then something will come of it."

"He's not the one I want though."

"Ace will you just tell me who it is that you want."

"I can't do that Logan." She gets to his car and opens the door, going in.

He gets in on the driver's side and looks at her. "Why won't you tell me? I thought you could trust me."

"I do trust you Logie, so much. I just can't, not right now."

"When?" He ignored her nickname.

"By the end of the year, maybe sooner, I don't know."

He nodded, sighing. "Fine." He pulled out of the parking spot and turned the radio on.

She put a hand on his arm and tried to get him to talk to her. She was hurt when he pushed her away and she sunk back into the corner, away from him, looking out the window. The rest of the car ride was quiet and when Logan pulled up to her house, she grabbed her bag and got out of the car. "I'll see you later." She closed the door and went up the steps and into the house.

Logan hit the steering wheel and left, getting ready for that night.

Rory called Tristan up. "Tris, I don't think we should go through with the plan."

"Why not Mare?"

"Something is up with Logan and I don't want to lose him as my friend. I think that either way, I'll lose him but not like this, just tell Finn not to bother."

"Whoa Mare, calm down; we'll call off the plan."

She sighed. "Thanks Tris and listen, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's ok."

"Thanks. Can you come get me before you go to Finn's?"

"Sure, no problem; I'll be there in an hour."

"Bye Tris."

"Bye Mare." He hangs up and goes about what he was doing before she called.

Rory left her bedroom to take her shower. She got dressed and was finishing her hair when her cell phone went off. "Hello?"

"I'm outside."

"I'll be right there." She hangs up, grabbing her bag, and leaving the house. She got into the car and smiled. "Hey."

He smiled back at her and pulled out of her driveway. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah pretty much."

He nods. "Good. Have you heard from Logan since you left him?"

She shook her head. "No, I haven't. He would have called me if he wasn't going tonight so he should be there."

"You really like him don't you?"

"It's more then like. I guess we just know each other so well, we mesh and it seems right." She smiles. "It's more then a crush I think."

"So it's love?"

She shook her head. "No, not love."

He smiled at her. "It will be soon though I think."

She laughs. "What makes you so sure?"

"I know these things." He pulls into Finn's driveway and parks his car. He sees Logan leaning against the hood of his car and he taps Rory's arm. "Logan is there, looks like he's waiting for you."

"Thanks Tris." She gets out of the car and walks over to Logan. "What's up?"

He looks at her. "Summer and I got back together."

He jaw drops open and she looks at him. "What? Logan, she fucking cheated on you and you two got back together? I thought you were smarter then that."

Logan clenches his fists and looks at her. "I love her! She explained to me why she did what she did and I forgave her. What do you care anyway?"

"I care because you're my best friend and I don't want to see you hurt!"

"Bull! If you didn't see me hurt then you wouldn't be with Tristan!"

"I'm not with Tristan! He's one of my friends you jackass. I'm allowed to have friends outside of you." She looks at him. "You know what, fuck you Logan."

"You wish you could fuck me."

She steps closer to him. "No, I don't. Because I'm not a slut and I'll never be one. So go have fun fucking Summer, because I'm sure once you're done she'll go off and find someone else to fuck." She walks away from him and walks into Finn's.

Tristan walks over to Logan and looks at him. "You know, she wants you. She was thrilled when you broke up with Summer. She wouldn't ever admit it to you, but she's got feelings for you that are beyond friendship. I tried to talk her into telling you, but she wouldn't, you want to know why? She didn't want to lose her best friend. You just killed that girl Logan, killed her." Tristan walks away from Logan and goes into the house.

Logan kicks the ground and curses himself. He gets back in his car and drives off.

Tristan goes downstairs and into Finn's room. He sees Rory curled up under a blanket on top of the bed. "Is she ok Finn?"

He nods, looking up from the floor. "She's ok, tired." He walks over to Tristan. "What the bloody hell happened out there?"

"Logan and Summer got back together."

Finn lets out a low whistle and looks at Rory. "Poor girl is crushed."

"Poor girl can hear everything that's going on." She sits up and looks at them, still crying. "Is he still here?"

Tristan walks over to her. "No Mare, he left."

She nods and smiles sadly at them. "Figures."

* * *

_Next night…_

Rory stayed at Finn's the night before and they just watched movies. Finn and Tristan tried to get her mind off of what happened but no such luck.

She gets out her cell phone and calls Logan. She was crying from everything that had happened. "Logan?"

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud._

"Ace? What's the matter?"

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak._

"I miss my best friend Logan."

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel._

"He's right here Ace, he never went anywhere. I'm always going to be here."

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue_

"You're not here right now. You can't even talk to me right now. She's there, isn't she?"

_Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

He sighs. "She's in the bathroom, right next to me. I can't be there right now. Besides, you've got Tristan."

"Logan, I'm not with Tristan. He's not who I want." She sighs. "Summer won't ever be ok with us being friends, will she?"

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

"No Ace, she won't be."

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"And that's changing us, can't you tell?"

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

"I'm sorry Ace. I don't want it to. Like I told you, I'm always going to put you first."

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

"Logan, I told you not to do that. You love her, make sure she's first."

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

"I don't love her Ace; I only said it to hurt you. But why are you calling me so late?"

She takes a deep breath. "I just wanted to hear your voice Logan. I wanted to make things right with us. I couldn't stand us not talking. I'll let you go now." She hangs up the phone and sees her mother standing there and she goes over to her and hugs her. "I almost told him the truth and I couldn't. Why didn't I tell him?"

Lorelai rubs her daughter's back and kisses her hair. "Your heart wasn't agreeing with your brain and your brain won."

"Mom, that doesn't make sense." She sighs. "Then why does it hurt so much? Why do I still want to tell him?"

"Love hurts kid."

"I don't love him Mom."

"You do, you just don't realize it yet."

"I don't want to love him though."

"Why not?"

"Mom, besides you, Logan is my best friend. He knows everything about me. I can't risk losing him altogether."

"You're confused hon, very confused."

She nods. "I think I'm going to go to bed." She kisses her mother's cheek then goes into her room and goes to bed. A few hours later she hears someone knocking on her window and she sits up. She sees Logan standing there and she opens the window. "Logan?"

"Hey Ace." He hands her the flower from behind his back and smiles. "I came to apologize. I'm sorry about yesterday and saying that stuff to you."

She takes the flower and looks at him. "You just better start behaving or I'm giving you the can."

He smiles sheepishly and nods. "Yes ma'am."

She ruffles his hair and kisses his forehead. "You want to come in?"

He nods. "I would like that." He climbs into the window and stands on the floor. He sweeps her up into a hug and smiles. "Fight over?"

She laughs, hugging him back. "Fight over."


	3. First Kiss, First Date, and the Past

Logan and Rory were getting back to their best friends status rather quickly. Logan was still with Summer and Rory hated it. But she never said anything to him in fear of losing him. Though things did get better for them around Rory's birthday when Logan threw her a surprise party, the pair still had work to do. One night during Thanksgiving break, the whole group was getting together. Including Tristan's new love interest, Paris; that's right, Paris and Tristan are together. Logan and Rory were getting ready for the movie night in his room.

"Logie!" She walks out of the bathroom and onto the bed. "Logie!"

He walks back into the room holding some blankets. "What's the matter Ace?" He puts them on the bed and looks at her.

She smiles at him. "Just couldn't find you. I set everything up. Who's all coming?" She crawls over to him and kneels in front of him.

He smiles at her. "Finn, Tristan, Paris, Steph, and Colin. Why?"

"Summer isn't coming?"

He sighs. "We won't be seeing much of her anymore."

She frowns. "Why not?"

"Well we broke up, again."

"Awe Logan!" She hugs him. "What happened?"

He hugs her back and shrugs. "She was cheating on me again."

"You want me to beat her up again, I will."

He laughs, hugging her. "It's ok, don't worry about her."

She pouts, sighing dramatically. "Fine. Ruin my fun why don't you." Finn walks into the room and she grins. "Finny!" She gets off the bed and jumps into his arms and kisses his cheek.

He holds her up and kisses her forehead. "Hello Love. Can I ask why you're in such a good mood?"

She grins. "Logan got me chocolate covered espresso beans and I've eaten them all."

"Ace, you ate them all?"

She nods at him. "I did. I was hungry and they were so good."

He chuckles. "Remind me to never get them for you again."

She pouts. "Why not?" She lets go of Finn and walks over to Logan, putting her hands on her hips. "I love them and you know it."

He smirks, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm not getting you anymore if they make you this jumpy Oreo."

She huffs, stomping her foot. "Jerk."

"Watch it Logan, she called you a jerk; didn't take long for that to happen."

"Trissy!" She runs over to him and hugs him. "Logan won't give me anymore chocolate covered espresso beans."

He hugs her back and looks at her, chuckling. "Do you really think you need them?"

"That's what got me my new name of jerk."

She huffs. "I don't like any of you." She walks out of the room and goes into "her" bedroom.

Logan laughs when she walks out. "Make yourselves comfortable, I'll be back." He goes into the room she went into. He saw her on the bed and he snuck up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Ace, what's the matter?"

She turns around in his embrace and looks up at him. "Nothing, just wanted to be alone with you."

"So you left the room hoping I'd leave with you?"

She nodded. "Well it worked, didn't it?"

He smiles. "It did. Now will you tell me why you wanted to be alone with me?"

She leans up and kisses him softly. She whispers against his lips. "That's why." She pulls back and gets off the bed.

He immediately gets off as well and goes over to her. He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her. "I think I like this being alone thing with you."

She giggles and leans into him. "I think I like it too." She slips her arms around his waist and looks at him. "We should go back before someone comes in and looks for us." She pecks his lips and takes his hand, pulling him with her back into his room. She gets into the bed and covers herself up.

He slides in next to her and puts his arm around her as they start to watch the movie. He whispers in her ear. "Reminded me of our first kiss." He smirks when she blushes.

_Flashback…_

_An eleven year old Logan and a ten year old Rory were sitting in her room, listening to music and talking._

"_Who do you want to be your first kiss?"_

"_Who says I've never kissed?"_

"_You would have told me if you kissed someone Logan."_

"_How do you know that? I don't tell you everything Ace."_

_She frowns. "But I thought I was your best friend."_

"_You are, but you're also a girl."_

"_I don't see the problem with me being a girl Logan."_

"_There's no problem with you being a girl Oreo."_

_She glares at him. "Don't call me Oreo."_

_He leans over and kisses her. "I got to kiss who I wanted to be my first kiss."_

_She blushes and hits him. "You can't go kissing me!"_

"_Why not?"_

"_I'm a girl!"_

_He chuckles. "That's a good thing, don't worry."_

_She leans over and kisses him, tackling him to the ground. "Two can play at that game."_

She smiles at him and nods. "You're right except that I kissed you this time, not the other way around. And I didn't beat you up."

"That hurt. Who knew for a scrawny girl you'd pack a mean punch."

She hits him again and sticks her tongue out at him. She turns her head from him and watches the movie.

Finn sees that she's back and moves closer to the bed. "You ok Love?"

She runs her fingers in his hair. "I'm fine Finn, thank you." She kisses his cheek.

"Why aren't you on the floor with me Love?"

"I'm sleepy and I'd rather sleep in the bed then on the floor."

"But you can sleep on me if you want."

"I'd rather sleep in bed. I promise that we'll be inseparable tomorrow ok?"

He grins. "Sounds good to me Love." He moves back and lies down on the floor to watch the movie.

Logan pulls her closer to him and kisses her cheek, whispering in her ear. "I don't know if I'm ok with you hanging out with him tomorrow."

She pats his arm and whispers as well. "Don't worry, there's nothing to worry about."

He kisses her shoulder. "Can I take you out to dinner tomorrow?"

She smiles. "I'd like that." She turns so she's facing him and she kisses him softly, slowly.

He kisses her back and smiles. "We're in a room full of people."

She giggles. "I know; now hush." She turns back so she can watch the movie. "I'm hungry."

He chuckles. "Come on, we'll get you something to eat." He pulls her out of bed and they head to the kitchen. "What do you want?"

She sits up on the counter and smiles. "A grilled cheese and bacon."

He chuckles and gets the stuff out to cook. "Anything else?"

She looks around and gestures for him to come over to her. She kisses him when he does and smiles. "No, that's all, thank you."

He kisses her back and looks at her. "Is there a reason why you keep kissing me?"

She frowns and shrugs. "No. I'll stop." She jumps off the counter and goes into the fridge and gets a bottle of water. "I'm not hungry anymore."

He walks over to her and turns her around and kisses her. "I meant that in a good way Ace, promise."

She leans into him. "You can be a real jerk sometimes."

He smirks. "I know I can and I'm sorry." He wraps her up in a hug and kisses her forehead. "How about some cereal?"

"Cocoa krispies?"

He nods. "I've got a box just for you." He gets the box and a bowl and sets them on the counter. He goes to the fridge and gets the milk and puts it next to the bowl. He fixes her a bowl then hands it to her.

"Thank you." She smiles and listens to the bowl. "Snap, snap, snap, crackle, crackle, crackle, pop!" She giggles and looks at him.

He laughs at her. "I should have never given you those beans."

She sits on the counter and starts to eat. "And now you're giving me more chocolate."

He groans and stands in front of her. "I know, I'm stupid."

She feeds him a spoonful of the cereal and smiles. "No, you're beautiful."

He laughs, eating the cereal. "Did you just call me beautiful?"

She nods. "I did." She finishes her cereal and hands him the empty bowl. "Thank you."

"I think you're flirting with me in your own sick way."

She huffs. "My flirting isn't sick." She tugs on his shirt for him to come back to her. "Can I have a kiss goodnight?"

He smirks and kisses her cheek. "Goodnight."

She pouts and jumps off the counter. "You suck." She walks back up to his room and lies down in the bed. "Finny." She whispers.

He comes over to her and smiles. "Yes Love?"

"I found a guy that I want you to set me up with."

"Who is he?"

She whispers in his ear. "Logan."

"But what about Summer?"

"They broke up."

He grins. "I'll do it."

She kisses his cheek. "Thank you Finny. Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning."

"G'night Love." He lies back down and continues to watch the movie.

She covers herself with the blanket and feels Logan sneak up behind her. "What was that about?"

"I was asking Finn to set me up with this guy. Why?"

He frowns. "What guy?"

"Can't tell you, top secret."

"Ace." He whines.

"Logan." She mockingly whines.

"What guy?"

She smirks. "He's about five foot ten, cocoa cola toned skin. Has an amazing accent."

"Finn?"

She laughs and shakes her head. "No not Finn. I asked Finn to set me up with you."

"Why? We can just as easily get together ourselves."

"Not as much fun. Goodnight Logie."

"Night Oreo."

* * *

_The Next Night…_

Logan dropped Rory off at home that afternoon and started to plan their date. He knew Rory wasn't like most of the girls he dated so he knew he had to do something different. He thought of the perfect thing, he just hoped he could pull it off without her figuring it out. He drove over to her house and knocked on the door.

Rory didn't know what to wear. Logan said casual and warm but she didn't know how casual or how warm. She finally decided on some dark blue jeans and a gray sweater. She was finishing her make up when she heard the bell ring. She took a deep breath, grabbed her purse, and then answered the door. "Logan, hey. Let me just grab my coat ok?" She grabbed her coat and put it on. "You look very handsome might I add."

He smirks, giving her the once over. "Thank you Ace. You look very beautiful yourself. Ready to go?" He offers her his arm.

She takes his arm and walks out with him, closing the door behind her. "So where are we going?"

"Can't tell you that."

She sighs. "Fine." She lets go of his arm and gets into the car. She buckled her seatbelt and waited, arms folded across her chest.

Logan got in and looked over at her. He leaned over to kiss her but she turned her head and he got a face full of hair. "Ace."

"Drive. I'm mad at you for not telling me where we're going."

He chuckles and moves her hair away and kisses her cheek. "I'm sorry; you'll see when we get there."

She turns her face and smiles softly at him. "Fine, but you're the one with the death wish."

"Fine, I get that. But as my one last request can I please kiss you?"

She leans in and kisses him softly. "Better?"

He smiles, kissing her back. "Yes, thank you. Now it's time for the blindfold."

She pouts. "Do I have to?"

He nods, taking it out. "You do." He puts the blindfold on her and smiles. "It'll be worth it Ace." He pulls out of her driveway and starts to drive. Along the drive, he takes her hand and interlaces their fingers together. "So how is Finn's plan coming along?"

She laughs. "That's all we talked about today actually. He says that the perfect timing is going to be in a month." When she felt him tense she brought his hand up to her mouth and kissed it. "We can still have our secret rendezvous though."

"Alright fine, but I'm not happy about it."

She smiles and makes a baby voice. "Poor Logie."

"Shh, Oreo." He glances over at her before looking back on the road. "So what else did you and Finn talk about?"

She smiles at him. "He asked me a few times to reconsider him. I told him I might."

He gritted his teeth. "Rory."

"Logan, I wouldn't do that. I don't want him, I want you." She kissed his hand again and rubbed the top of it with her thumb. "Relax ok? I'm sorry I said that."

He sighs. "No Ace, it's ok. I know you were joking." He stops the car and parks it. He leans over and kisses her. "I'm just jealous."

She kisses him back. "No need to be. Now, off with the blindfold."

"No, not yet." He gets out of the car then goes around and helps her out. He takes her blindfold off and looks at her.

"Logan, you brought me to the woods."

"I know I brought you here for a picnic."

"Logan, I can't be here. Please just take me home." She tensed in his arms and looked at him, her eyes misty.

He wraps her up in his arms and hugs her. "Ace, what's wrong?"

"Dean, woods, hurt." Was all he got out of her muffled response.

He kisses the top of her head. "Ace was this where he did it?"

She nods, holding onto him.

"Shit. Ace, I'm so sorry. I should have remembered. I forgot."

_About a year ago…_

_It was Dean and Rory's six month anniversary and he wanted to do something special for her. Or so that's what she thought. He picked her up that night and she was hesitant about going with him. She had wanted to break up with him, she just didn't know how. She was afraid of what he would do to her. So when she saw that they were at the woods that night she knew she wasn't going to make it out ok._

"_Dean why are we here?"_

"_You'll see." He grabbed her arm roughly and brought her deep into the woods. He made her sit on the blanket he had already laid out and he sat down next to her. He pushed her down onto the cold, wet ground and hovered over her. He started to kiss her neck, while he ripped at her clothes._

"_Dean, stop!"_

"_Shut up you little bitch."_

_She pushed at him but at that time her pants and shirt were off and he was removing her bra._

_He tied her arms together above her head and slapped her across the face. "This will teach you that you're going to start putting me first." He removed her panties and his clothes and looked at her as he started to rape her._

_She was sobbing, trying to get him off of her. _

_He slapped her again, knocking her out. He got off of her and spat on her. "Slut." He put his clothes back and left, leaving her there._

_She woke up an hour later and looked around. He face was swollen slightly and she was disoriented. She got her hands loose from the rope and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed the one person she could think of that could find her. "Logan, I need you."_

"_What's the matter Ace?"_

"_Just please find me."_

"_Where are you?" He ran out to his car and got in, racing out of the driveway._

"_The woods. Just hurry." She started to sob again._

"_I'll be right there, don't hang up."_

"_I won't, just hurry." She put back on her clothes, wincing in pain._

"_I'm on my way Ace. I'm almost there."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Where in the woods exactly."_

_She looked around. "I think in the middle, by the car entrance."_

_He parked his car and ran out. "Ace, I'm here, I'll find you."_

_She put the phone down and screamed his name, picking it back up afterwards. "Did you hear that?"_

"_I heard it. I see you." He runs over to her and hugs her. He feels her wince and he looks at her. "What happened?"_

_She sobbed into his shirt. "Dean, he raped me."_

"_I'll kill him." He picks her up and carries her into his car. "I'm taking you to the hospital."_

"_Just promise me you won't leave me."_

"_I won't Ace."_

_After this ordeal, Rory got a restraining order against Dean and luckily, she's never heard from him again._

"Logan, it's ok. Just take me someplace else."

He smiles. "Ok, come on." He takes her hand and gets back into the car with her. "I know where to go." He pulls away from the spot and looks over at her. She was curled up, laying against the seat, and looking out the window. "Ace, come on, talk to me."

"Logan, just stop it, ok?" She sighs. "Can you take me home please?"

He takes her hand in his. "Can I stay with you?"

She nods. "Please don't leave me."

"Don't worry, I won't leave you." He got to her house and went around. He scooped her up into his arms, grabbed the picnic basket, and went inside. "Is Lorelai here?"

"No, she went out with Luke. My room or the couch?"

"Couch is better." He brings her over to the couch and sits her down. "We'll eat in here and relax." He sits next to her and puts his arm around her.

She cuddles into him and nods. "Ok." She looks up at him. "Logan, I'm sorry about tonight."

He looks at her. "Don't be. I shouldn't have taken you there. I'm sorry."

She kisses him softly. "Don't be sorry. It's forgotten." She smiles. "So I'm going to a wedding next month, will you be my date?"

He laughs. "Yes, I'll be your date. Now we need to eat." He opens the basket and hands her a sandwich and takes one for himself. "Enjoy."

They spend the rest of the evening eating, talking, and just spending time together. Yeah, it was a date but to others, it was just two friends hanging out. No, they weren't together yet, but in time they would be. Who knows, maybe something magical will happen at the wedding.


	4. Will You Be Mine?

Rory and Logan hadn't really hung out since the night of their first date. Sure they saw each other at school, but outside of that; nothing. It was driving Logan crazy but he understood that with the wedding coming up, all of Rory's free time was spent helping her mother. But he knew that since it was winter break, he'd get to see her everyday, if she let him, which he knew she would. What was worse was the fact that he didn't even know where they stood. Were they together, or were they still just friends? He knew he needed to talk to her about it but when? So on the night before the wedding when he got a phone call from her asking him to come over, he didn't hesitate one bit. He drove over to her house and tapped on her window.

She heard him tapping on her window and she smiled. She opened it a crack and kissed him. "You can go now."

He kissed her back and frowned. "I came all the way over here just for a kiss?"

She giggled. "No, I wanted a kiss. I meant you can go now to the front door and come in that way."

"No you didn't."

"Are my kisses not good enough to drive twenty minutes for?"

"Not if I haven't had one in a month."

She gasped. "That's such a lie. It was just last week."

"I kissed you that time; you didn't kiss me like you did this time."

She pouted. "Awe poor Logie he's sad because I didn't kiss him. Now go to the front door, walk in, and come into my room."

He kissed her quickly then ran into the house. He went into her room and hugged her. "So why did I come here to get picked on?"

She laughed at him and hugged him back. "Why are you so eager tonight?"

He shrugged. "I don't know I've missed you the past few weeks."

She smiled at him. "I know I've been busy but after tomorrow I'm all yours."

He grinned and kissed her again. "Sounds good Ace, I'm looking forward to it. But can I ask you a question?"

She nodded. "Sure ask me anything."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"No more playboy ways?"

He shakes his head. "No more playboy ways Ace."

She grinned and kissed him. "Then yes, I'll be your girlfriend even though I already thought I was."

He laughs and kisses her back. "I wasn't sure if you were or not. I never actually asked you."

"Well Huntz, I assumed that I was and I assumed that you knew but I guess I was wrong. Kind of makes me sad." She breaks away from him and sits on her bed. "Very, very sad." She lies down and smirks at him.

He lies down next to her and starts to tickle her. "What was the Oreo?"

She starts laughing and she smiles at him. "Stop it." She hits his hands away, then leans up and kisses him. "Nothing."

He stops tickling her and kisses her back. "Yes ma'am." He wraps his arms around her and looks at her. "So why was I called over?"

"I missed you. Well that and I didn't feel like being home alone."

"Where's Lorelai?"

"At Luke's."

"Why is she at Luke's?"

"She's at Luke's because she got smashed, really smashed and preceded to tell everyone at the party that Luke was too good for her and she was going to call the wedding off. Then she started to cry so I called Luke, he came over, talked to her, and then they left to go to his apartment to talk some more."

"Wow, looks like I missed all the fun."

She hits him playfully and snuggles into him. "Go to sleep Logie."

He smiles and kisses her. "Yes Oreo. Goodnight."

She kisses him back. "Goodnight. See you tomorrow. I hope you have your suit with you."

"I do, why?"

"Well once Mom knows you're here, you won't be able to leave; she'll have you running errands for her. Night." She closes her eyes and falls asleep.

Logan shakes his head smiling then falls asleep himself.

* * *

Rory wakes up the next morning and sees Logan sleeping. She leans in and kisses his cheek. "Logie, wake up."

"Shh, I'm awake."

"Then why are you shushing me?"

"Because for some reason, you're very loud in the mornings."

"Ok that's it. I'm mad." She goes to get out of bed but he pulls her back down.

"No you're not. Now relax, I was only kidding with you." He kisses her softly. "Don't go, stay, this is nice."

She smiles, kissing him back. "It is. Fine, you've got ten minutes before the bride comes in and jumps on us. And Luke is so nice for letting you be a groomsmen, aren't you happy about that?"

He smiles. "I am. I can't wait." He kisses her cheek. "Will you save me a dance?"

She grabs a piece of semi-warn paper from her nightstand, opens it up, and writes his name down on the list. "You're number seven."

He takes the list from her and looks at it. "No way in hell is Finn getting the first dance."

"I'm sorry babe, he asked first."

"Yeah well I'll fight him for it then."

She smiles at him. "You're so cute when you're macho."

He looks at her. "Thanks, I think."

She pats his chest. "You're welcome." She bites the tip of her pen and shrugs. "Finn told me to save the slot after the throwing of the bouquet."

"For him?"

"No, he just said to leave it open."

"Well that's Finn for you."

"You know why he said that." It was a question, it was a fact.

"I might but I can't say why."

"Logan Elias Huntzberger, you do anything, and I mean anything stupid today and I'll hurt you."

"You wouldn't hurt me. Now, we need to get up so Lorelai doesn't kill you." He gets out of the bed and opens the door and goes into the kitchen to make coffee for them.

She follows him out to the kitchen and wraps her arms around his waist from behind and kisses his shoulder. "You do know Mom isn't here, right?"

"She's at Luke's, like you told me."

"No, she's at the Inn. She was going over there after she woke up this morning."

"You're evil, I hope you know that." He turns around and leans against the counter.

"Yeah I know but I am cute." She leans up and kisses him.

He kisses her back. "So then what time do you need to be at the Inn?"

"About an hour before."

"And what time do I need to be there?"

"About an hour before."

"That's a coincidence." He smirks.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Mister."

"Yes ma'am."

"Stop calling me ma'am."

"Sorry."

"It's cute but makes me feel old."

He laughs at her. "Ok. I think your coffee is done."

"I don't want any, thanks though. I'm off to shower. Be right back." She kisses him then leaves.

He shakes his head at her and gets his bag from his car. He goes back into her bedroom and lies down on her bed and waits for her.

She takes her shower and changes into some sweats and goes back into her bedroom after she does her hair in curls. She smiles, watching him sleep and goes over to him and curls up next to him. "Tired?"

He feels her next to him and smiles. "No, I was just waiting for you to come back."

"Miss me or something?"

"You could say that."

"Awe, you did miss me. You're so cute."

He laughs at her. "I'm not cute."

"I think you are, so guess what? You are."

He smiles at her, capturing her lips with his. "Yeah well I think you're beautiful."

She blushes and hides her face so he can't see her. She mumbles. "Thank you."

He puts his finger under her chin and lifts her head up. "You are, don't doubt it. Now, I'm going to take a shower and you should get dressed. I'll help you with the zipper when I come out."

She smiles at him. "Yes dear. Now go." She got off the bed and went into her closet and took the dress out, putting in on the bed.

He left the room as well and took his shower. He came back down and saw her in the dress, fixing her hair. He went up behind her and zipped it up and kissed her neck.

She giggled, leaning into him, noticing he was already dressed. "Thank you."

He smiles, looking in the mirror with her. "No problem. Are you ready to go?"

She shakes her head, handing him her camera. "I'd like a picture please."

"No problem." He smiles, putting his one arm around her, using the other one to take the picture. He hands her back the camera after taking a few different shots and smiles. "Happy?"

She smiles at him, nodding. "Very. Thank you." She kisses him softly. "Ok, now we can go." She stepped away from him and it was the first time Logan saw her fully dressed. The dress was a deep crimson color that went all the way down to the floor, it was strapless, and the bodice had silver sparkles all over it. She looked at Logan and saw that his jaw was dropped. She smiled and cupped his chin. "Yes?"

He was at a loss for words, she looked beautiful, actually to him, and beautiful didn't even begin to describe how she looked in the dress. "Wow. That's all I can say."

She blushed and shrugged. "Thanks." She grabbed her wrap and put it on. "Ready?"

He nods and kisses her softly. "I am. Come on." He leads her out of the house and over to the town square for the wedding.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

"Mom and Luke are so cute." Rory and Logan were walking to the Inn for the reception, holding hands. "They're so in love."

Logan looks over at his girlfriend and smiles. "You're really happy for them, aren't you?"

She smiles at him and nods. "I am. Luke has been like a father to me, you know that. And he makes Mom so happy and vice versa. Now, it feels like I've got a whole family."

He kisses her hand and nods. "I get what you mean. But, I'm always here for you too you know."

She stops walking, making him stop as well. She kisses him softly and nods. "I know you are and same goes for you too."

He kisses her back and smiles. "Thank you Ace."

She shrugs. "No problem Mac."

"Mac?"

"Master and Commander." She tells him in a duh, tone.

Finn comes walking by the pair and wraps his arm around Rory's waist. "Come on mates, we've got to go." He walks away with Rory and she looks back at Logan.

Logan walks after them and looks at Finn. "Finn, is there something going on with you and Ace?"

"Yes, I'm in love with her and she's in love with me."

"Finny, you're drunk."

"No I'm not Love."

"Finn, I can smell it on your breath. Now go meet us at the Inn, I'm walking over with Logan."

Finn pouts. "Break a poor guy's heart." He walks away from them and heads to the Inn.

She leans into Logan and hugs him. "This is going to be hard."

He hugs her back and smiles. "We can tell them you know."

"I know and we will, soon. Come on, we better go." She takes his hand and walks with him into the Inn. She leans up and whispers in his ear. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

He nods. "Sure. But you don't have to ask me if you can."

"I know, but I just wanted to check. I just don't feel like staying with the Grandparents while Mom and Luke are away and this way, I won't have to. They'll think I'm with a friend."

"So then you're using me?" He says playfully.

"Yes." She smirks.

"Now you've got my smirk."

"I do not."

"Sorry Ace, but you do. It's cute on you."

"Bite me."

He hugs her then subtly bites her neck. He pulls back and smirks at her. "Like that?"

"Logan!"

"What?"

"I didn't mean literally bite me. Now come on, Mom's going to throw the bouquet and I want to see who catches it." She takes his hand and makes him follow her.

"I think you should try." He interlaces their fingers together and follows her.

"Why should I?"

"Come on Ace just do it."

"Will we have to get married if I catch it?"

He cocks an eyebrow at her. "No. Why do you not want to marry me?"

She laughs and kisses his cheek. "Sorry Logan, Finn already asked me."

He immediately frowns. "What?"

"I'm kidding. We'll talk about marriage in four or so years bud." She walks onto the floor where all the other girls are.

Lorelai walks onto the floor and turns her back to the group. "Ok, here it comes!" She throws the bouquet right into Rory's arms and Rory glares at Logan.

She walks over to him. "Go over there now and catch the garter!"

Logan starts laughing at her and smiles. "Sorry Ace, I'll try." He walks over to the group of men and waits for Luke to throw the garter.

Luke takes the garter off of Lorelai and turns his back to the group and throws it.

Logan catches it then smirks at Rory. He gestures for her to come closer to him and she does. He finds a slip of paper in the bouquet and hands it to her as she sits down in the chair.

_**Ace-**_

_**Will you be my girlfriend?**_

She reads the note and looks at Logan. "You planned this, didn't you?"

"Actually, it was Finn's idea and he told me about it. I might have helped."

She smiles at him, shaking her head. "Yeah, yeah I know this was all you."

He kneels down in front of her and she blushes at him. "Rory Gilmore, will you be my girlfriend?"

She laughs, nodding. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

He slides the garter on her leg and grins up at her. He stands up and helps her up and kisses her softly.

She kisses him back which receives oohs and aahs from the crowd. She laughs at him and brings him away from the floor and over to their friends. "Finnegan!"

Finn tries to hide behind Paris but she moves away. "You're in trouble, just get it over with."

Finn goes over to Rory and smiles innocently. "Yes Love?"

She hugs him and kisses his cheek. "Thank you." She goes back over to Logan who is now sitting and sits in his lap.

He wraps his arms around her waist and smirks. "Yes?"

She shakes her head. "Nothing."

Stephanie grins at the couple. "Awe, you two are so cute. Colin, look at those two." She hits him and he looks at them.

"Cute." He stands up and takes Stephanie's hand and goes off to dance with her.

Rory looks over at Tristan. "Mad at me?"

He shakes his head at her, putting his arm around Paris. "No Mare, nothing for me to be mad about. But if he hurts you, I get to kill him."

She laughs. "Ok bible boy. Just make sure that you inform Logan of this as well." She turns and looks at Logan. "Logan, you hurt me, Tristan, Colin, and Finn will all be after you. Them and all of Stars Hollow, got it?"

He nods and hugs her tighter. "I got it and I understand. But Ace, I'm not going to hurt you."

She smiles at him and kisses him. "I know you won't, I trust you."

The group of friends spent the rest of the night talking, laughing, and well, teasing the new couple.

Rory left Logan after the last of the guests left to go say goodbye to her mother and to tell her where she would be for the next few days just in case she needed her for something. She walked back over to Logan and kissed him. "We're all in the clear. The grandparents think I'm going to be with Paris."

He kisses her back and smiles. "I never thought that you would lie to Emily and Richard about your whereabouts." He teases her.

She hits him playfully and takes his hand, walking out with him. "Well, I could go to Paris' if you wanted me to."

He frowns. "No, I don't want you to go. Ace, come on." He picks her up and carries her back to her house.

She laughs at him and smiles. "What are you doing?!"

He smiles. "Nothing."

"Logan, I'm going to go home with you. Mom doesn't want me home alone all that much while she's gone for the two weeks. Besides, Mitchum and Shira aren't home either. We'll keep each other company."

He lets her down once they're at her house and he walks in with her. "I know, you're right, we should keep each other company. Go pack some clothes." He walks into her bedroom with her and watches her pack a bag.

She sits down on her bed once she's done packing a bag and yawns. "Can we stay here tonight? I don't want you driving so late."

He sits down next to her and nods. "Sounds fine with me Ace. Go get changed and we'll go to bed."

"Help me with the zipper?"

He nods and unzips it. "I'll go change into the bathroom." He goes into her bottom draw and grabs some sweatpants that he always keeps there and goes into the bathroom.

She changes and gets into bed and waits for him.

He comes back in a few minutes later and gets into bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her. "So today was nice."

"It was amazing. You were so cute the way you asked me in front of everyone."

He laughs. "I thought you were going to kill me Ace."

She jokingly gasps. "I can't kill you! You're my best friend."

He laughs again and kisses her. "That's the reason why you can't kill me?"

She smirks, kissing him back. "Yes, sorry Logie."

He covers them both up and smiles at her. "Very funny Ace. Ready to go to sleep?"

She nods, yawning. "Yes." She puts her head on his chest and closes her eyes. "Goodnight Logan." She falls asleep quickly, being so exhausted.

He wraps his arms around her and rubs her back as she closes her eyes. "Goodnight Ace." He falls asleep as well, holding her close, smiling.

_Flashback while Rory is falling asleep..._

_It had been hard for her to fall asleep for as long as she could remember and the one person that could always help her fall asleep was her best friend. She remembered having a lot of trouble falling asleep after Dean raping her and she spent many nights with Logan. She remembers that being one of the reasons him and Summer broke up the very first time._

_"Logan, you can't keep letting me sleep with you. I didn't want you and Summer to break up and you guys did."_

_He looks at her and takes her hand in his. "Rory, look at me." He smiles softly at her when she does. "I'd rather take care of you then her. Besides, Summer has other bed mates."_

_"Yeah but Logan, so do you. I'm probably ruining your rep by sleeping over every night. I'll be fine on my own. Thank you though." She kisses his cheek before she leaves. She went home and tried to sleep but couldn't, every time she closed her eyes or fell into a light sleep, she kept seeing his face and it scared her. She finally gave up trying to sleep at two and sat up in bed but felt a weight on her waist. She looked down and frowned. "How in the world?" She poked his stomach and woke him up. "Logan, how did you get into my bed?"_

_He looked up at her and smirked. "You know Ace; no one has ever asked me that before."_

_"Shut up. Now why are you in my bed?"_

_"Lorelai said you couldn't sleep so I came over. Rory, it's ok to not be able to sleep by yourself after what happened."_

_She lies back down next to him and nodded. "I'm just scared Logan, I want it to go away."_

_He rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. "It will Ace, it will. You're strong."_

_She nodded and closed her eyes again, sleep overcoming her._

_That was the last night she needed him to sleep with her in order for her to be ok. She knew it was because he had faith in her._

Author's Note: Next Chapter – The people at Chilton find out about the newest couple. How will Summer react?


	5. Kiss Me and Let it Out

Rory and Logan had spent New Years together with their friends. They had done the cute thing and kissed at midnight and danced all night long, never leaving each other's side. All of their friends were ecstatic about the new couple but Rory had her reserves about them going back to school as a couple. She knew she would be hated for taking the playboy off the market. Everyone knew he wasn't faithful to Summer when they were together, including Rory. She was scared about him not being faithful to her but she also knew he wouldn't cheat on her, at least she hoped not. He knew better then to do that, he had a lot to lose if he did, that and Finn and Tristan would kick his ass for doing so. She mentally kicked herself, trying to get those thoughts out of her head. She looked in the mirror and saw the locket hanging around her neck as she fingered it. It was her Christmas present from him. She had gotten him a leather jacket which he loved. She smiled at the necklace. "Everything will be ok." She grabbed her blazer and put it on. She grabbed her book bag and left the house. She was walking to the bus stop when she saw Logan's car following her. She walked up to it as he put down the window. "Yes?"

He looked over at her and smiled. "It's cold out get in; I'll drive you to school."

She laughs at him. "What are you doing here? I always take the bus to school, you know that."

He grins. "I missed you?"

She shakes her head playfully at him as she gets into the car. "You saw me on Saturday Logan and you called me yesterday. Besides, we spent most of winter break together, how could you have missed me so much?"

He shrugs, leaning over to kiss her. "I just do. Why, you didn't miss me?" He kisses her again softly. "Because if you didn't I'd be heartbroken."

She kisses him back and rolls her eyes. "You know I missed you plenty. Now drive." She waves her hand at him. "No coffee?"

He pulls away from the curb and reaches to the back of his car, getting her coffee. He hands it to her and smirks. "Better?"

She takes the cup and squeals. "You're the best boyfriend ever." She drinks most of it then smiles at him.

He laughs at her as he watches her from the corner of his eye. "You're addicted." He takes her hand in his and laces their fingers together.

"I am not. I just love coffee." She finishes the cup and smiles at him. "I need more."

He groans. "Ace, come on. How many did you have before I came to get you?"

She pouts. "I only had two then the one you got me. Come on, I need another one."

He laughs at her. "Go look in the back on the floor."

She turns around and sees another cup. She grins, picking it up, and drinking some. "Thank you." She turns back around and takes his hand back in hers. "You're amazing."

He smirks. "I've heard that before."

"And he's got a huge ego." She shakes her head, looking out the window.

He laughs. "It's not that big you know." He pulls into the school parking lot.

She laughs and smiles playfully at him. "Dirty." She leans over and kisses him.

He glares at her as he parks. "Funny Ace." He kisses her back. "But, you could always see for yourself." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

She shakes her head. "Unbelievable. I'm going in now." She grabs her bag and gets out of his car and heads into the school. She gets to her locker and sees Finn standing by it. "Finny!" She grins, hugging him. "How was your weekend?" She opens her locker and looks for the books she needs for the day.

Finn was about to answer her when Logan came up to them and tapped her on the shoulder. "Ace, why did you walk away?"

She turns around and looks at him. "You know why I walked away Logan, I didn't like where the conversation as going. Now, if you'll excuse me I was having a conversation with Finn." She turns back to Finn and looks at him. "Now, how was your weekend?"

Logan groans and walks to his locker.

Finn smiles at the couple and looks at Rory. "Love, what did Logan do?"

She smiles. "Nothing, I just like to mess with him." She looks at Logan with a smile. "Logie!"

Logan turns and glares at her. "What Oreo?"

"Come over here, please?"

He closes his locker and walks over to her. "What?"

She pouted and flashed her Bambi eyes at him. "Are you mad at me?"

His face softens and he smiles at her. "No, I'm not mad at you." He puts his hands on her hips. "I just didn't get my goodbye kiss."

She giggles, putting her arms around his neck. "Didn't know it would be a goodbye kiss though, I thought it would be just another kiss."

He presses her up against the locker and leans in to kiss her. "It's not just another kiss." He kisses her softly.

She giggles, kissing him back. "Is that so? Then what was it?"

He kisses her again. "A kiss, something different every time."

She kisses him back and smiles at him. "You're a softy."

He smirks. "Only for you Ace."

She leans up and kisses him again, moving closer to him. "We're giving everyone in here a show you know." She buries her face in his neck. "Shit, it's Summer."

Logan turns his head and looks behind him. He sees his fuming ex-girlfriend sending daggers at his current one. "What do you want Summer?"

"What the hell is going on?"

Even though Summer and Logan weren't faithful to each other, they promised each other that it wouldn't be known they weren't faithful. Which meant that, at school, they could only kiss each other, be with each other, etc. So when Summer walked over and saw Logan with this other girl, she was pissed. Why? Well because she thought they were only on a break, not broken-up.

Logan looks at Summer. "What do you want Summer? I told you over a month ago we were done, now leave." Logan was blocking Rory so Summer couldn't see who it was.

She huffs. "This isn't over Huntzberger; you'll come crawling back to me once you learn that what you're missing." With that, she walks away from them.

Logan looks down at Rory who was tensed up in his arms. "Ace, you ok?" He pulled back some so he could see her better.

Summer comes back. "Oh and another thing…" She trails off when she sees who Logan was kissing. She smirks and walks over to them. "Well, if it isn't Mary." She looks at Logan and trails a finger over his chest. "You'll be back with me once you see she won't fuck you." She looks at Rory again. "You'll see, once he gets what he wants he'll leave." She walks away again, adding a little jaunt into her step.

Logan looks at Rory. "Ace, you know that isn't true. Just ignore her."

Finn walks back over to Rory and rubs her back. "Love, you know Logan, right?" She nods. "So would he do that to you?" She shakes her head. "So then see, nothing to worry about." She nods. Finn leans down and hugs her, whispering in her ear. "Besides, if he does, then I'll kill him and we can finally be together."

She laughs at Finn and hugs him back. "Thanks Finn." She lets go from the hug and hugs Logan. "I believe you; I know you wouldn't do that to me."

He hugs her back and kisses her neck as he buries his face in it. "I'm sorry baby, so sorry."

She rubs his back and looks at him. "Logan, look at me." When he does she kisses him. "I know you; I know you wouldn't do that to me. Besides, if you did Finn would kill you and then we'd run away, actually, it's a win, win." She teases.

Logan glares at her as he kisses her back. "He's not coming near you." He picks up her backpack and looks at her. "What the hell is in here?"

"All the books I need for the morning babe." She looks at him. "I can always get Finn to carry it for me if it's too heavy."

"It's not too heavy, I got it don't worry." He grabs his own books and puts his free arm around her waist as they walk to the classroom. "My house after school?"

She shrugs. "Sure, if you want. Shira and Mitchum still not home?"

He shakes his head. "Nope. If you want, we can go to your house."

She leans up and kisses him quickly. "It's up to you babe, wherever you feel more comfortable."

He smiles at her. "Thank you."

She gives him a quizzical look. "For what?" She walks into the classroom with him. She sits down in front of him.

"For caring."

She shrugs making it seem like it was nothing. "I always care, always have and I always will." She turns back around, waiting for the teacher to come in.

Logan leans up and kisses her cheek. "Me too Ace, me too."

* * *

The couple was heading from their last class for the morning to their lockers when Logan got detained by one of his teaches. So with a kiss goodbye, Rory was headed by herself to the lunchroom. She got her lunch then sat at their usual table. Rory was talked with Finn, not really paying attention to anything else, when she felt someone sit behind her, in her chair. She always has this habit of having the chair all the way out, but sitting on the edge of the seat and Logan always picked on her about it, until now when he saw that it worked to his benefit. She tensed when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist and kiss her cheek.

"Relax Ace, it's only me."

"Get your own chair Huntzberger."

"But Ace, I like this one a lot more then any other chair I'll sit at."

She gives him a credulous look. "Why's that?"

He laughs at her, kissing her nose. "By me sitting here I get to sit with you."

Finn groans before Rory can respond. "Mate, you're whipped."

Rory shoots him a death glare and hits him.

"Ouch! Love that hurt."

She grins. "I know that was the point."

Logan kisses her cheek. "No fighting children."

They both grin and say. "Yes Dad."

Logan shakes his head at the two of them. "So what were you talking about?"

Rory leans into him as she continues to eat. "Hmm nothing, just talking about Finn's weekend and how much quote unquote fun he had." She smirks at Finn. "He told me where you really were this weekend."

His face pales and he looks at her. "Huh?"

She kisses his cheek. "It's alright Logan; we don't have to be exclusive."

He looks at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Finn told me about the party you guys went to."

"Ace, we didn't go to any party."

She glares at Finn. "You ass, you told me you guys went to a party."

Finn moves away from her, hiding behind Tristan. "We didn't go to one Love."

She tries to get up to hit Finn but Logan keeps her down. "Why the hell would you say that then?"

He shrugs. "I don't know?"

Rory groans and tries to lunge herself at Finn but Logan keeps her down. "Let me go."

"Ace, relax he didn't mean it."

She growls. "Let me kill him."

Tristan turns and looks at Finn. "Get away from me before she kills you. I don't want to get killed too."

Logan wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her cheek. He whispers something in her ear and she smiles. She turns her head around and kisses him. She looks at Finn. "Finny, I'm not mad at you anymore, come over here."

He tentatively walks over to her. "You sure Love?"

She reaches up and hugs him. "Yes."

He grins, hugging her back. "I love you."

She laughs. "I love you too Finny."

_Later in the day…_

"Ace, come on."

"Chill Logan, I'm almost ready." She grabs her bag and smiles. "I'm ready."

"Finally." He takes her hand and walks out of the school with her. They get into his car and he leans over, kissing her softly.

She grins, kissing him back. "What was that for?"

"Surviving your first day as my girlfriend."

She rolls her eyes at him but smiles. "It wasn't that bad except for the Summer thing and the Finn thing." She kisses him. "Besides, I'm happy, you make me happy."

He kisses her back and smiles. "You make me happy to Ace, very happy."

They share one more kiss before they head to Rory's house. Once they get there Rory drags Logan out of his car and into her room. She sits at her desk and starts her homework. She tucks her hair behind her ear.

Logan watches her from the door and smiles. He walks over to her and kisses her cheek. "You're beautiful."

She laughs, giving him a cheeky grin. "Remember when we were younger and we did homework together?"

He takes his tie off and sits on the chair behind her. "I do actually. I only ever did my homework because you told me to."

She laughs at him, leaning into him. "Well, that's only because I said I'd stop being friends with you."

"And I never wanted that so I behaved and did my homework." He tightens his hold on her and kisses her cheek.

"I had you whipped, I still do."

"I wouldn't have it any other way Ace." He sits there and helps her with her homework. "Today was nice."

"It was nice even though we had school."

"Spend the weekend with me?"

She smiles. "Sure, why not. Your place?"

He smiles. "Yes. Movie night?"

"But we always have movie nights with everyone."

"Ace, just this once, me and you."

She smiles. "Me and you."


	6. 91225

Logan saw her standing by her locker talking to Tristan, she was laughing. A small smile played on his lips as he watched her talking animatedly about something. He loved that she could get along with everyone, no matter who they were. She was nice to everyone, something though he thought she was too nice to people. He saw her give Tristan a kiss on his cheek, saying goodbye to him. He saw her walking over to him, smiling at him. She ran into his arms and he kissed her head. "Hey Ace." He took her bag from her, slinging it over his shoulder. He grabbed her hand in his and laced their fingers together. "Ready to go?"

She smiled up at him, nodding. "Always." She kissed his cheek, swinging their hands between them. She looks at him as they start to walk. "So how exactly did you get me out of Friday night dinner?"

He laughs at her as he walks her to his car. "I asked Emily if it was ok if I took you out on Friday and she gushed and said ok. I just have to go with you next week."

She laughs, pointing her finger at him. "Ha, ha; I knew you'd get sucked into something for this." She gets into his car and smiles. "But, that doesn't mean that you're getting out of our deal mister."

He gets in and glares at her. "Do you have to torture me like that?"

She leans over and kisses him softly. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

He kisses her back and smirks. "How will you make it up to me?" _Smack. _"Ace!"

"I saw what that smirk was for. Now, drive please." She buckles her seatbelt and turns the radio on.

He sighs, pulling out of the spot. He takes her hand in his and interlaces their fingers together. "I'm sorry Rory."

She kisses his hand and smiles softly. "You didn't do anything, its ok. I'm just tired; I'm sorry."

He looks over at her. "You ok? Do you want me to take you home?"

She shakes her head. "No, I want to be with you. I'm fine, I promise. Besides, I like it better when you take care of me."

He pulls into the driveway and parks his car. He looks over at her and kisses her head. "I like taking care of you." He gets out and jogs around. He opens her door and lifts her out of the car, holding her close to him. "Grab your bag."

She grabs her bag and puts it in her lap. She puts her head on his shoulder and her arms around the bag. "You don't need to carry me."

"Like I said, I like taking care of you." He kisses her forehead and carries her into the house and up to his room. He sits her on the bed, taking her bag from her and putting it on the floor. He takes her coat off and slings it over his chair then he takes her shoes off, putting them next to her coat. He takes her shoes off and puts her under the covers.

"Logan, I'm fine, I'm not sick I'm just tired." She leaned up and kissed him softly. "Thank you though."

He kisses her back and smiles. "You're welcome. Now, get some sleep."

She pouted at him. "You should sleep too."

He smiles softly at her. "I will, give me a minute." He took his own coat off and shoes then got into the bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist protectively and kissed her cheek. "Go to sleep Ace."

She cuddled into him, closing her eyes. "I will." She falls asleep a few minutes later, curled up to him.

He kisses her forehead and watches her sleep for a few minutes before falling asleep himself. He wakes up a few hours later to a twisting Rory. He puts his hands on her shoulders and kisses her forehead. "Ace, relax it's just me. It's ok, you're ok."

She opens her eyes and looks at him. She hugs him tightly and sighs. "I had another dream. I had one last night too. I'm scared Logan."

He rubs her back and whispers soothing words in her ear. "Shh, it's ok. He can't hurt you anymore."

She nods at him. She takes a few deep breaths and smiles some. "I'm ok now. Thank you."

He kisses her forehead. "No need to thank me Ace. You sure you're ok?"

She nods. "I'm sure, promise." She holds out her pinky.

He chuckles, linking pinkies with her and smiling. He wipes her eyes and kisses her softly. "You hungry?"

She nods, kissing him back. "I am. Can we get some pizza?" She smiles at him.

"There's my Ace." He nods. "Yeah we can get pizza. We'll find a movie, then order the pizza and we'll have dinner and a movie."

She giggles. "Is that your way of asking me on a date?"

He shrugs. "Sure, sounds good to me."

She shakes her head at him and kisses him. "Movie night in here?"

He kisses her back and smiles. "Like always Ace. Go get comfortable and I'll order the pizza."

She grins. "Fine, but I'm stealing your clothes." She gets out of the bed and grabs a pair of his sweats and a t-shirt and goes into the bathroom to change.

"Don't you always?" He changes into some sweatpants himself then orders the pizza.

She walks out and smiles. "I do, but you like it don't deny it." She walks over to him and stands on her tip toes and kisses him.

He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her back. "I do. You look beautiful in them."

She playfully rolls her eyes, putting her arms around his neck. "Logan Huntzberger, always the charmer."

"Only for you Ace, only for you."

She grins. "Awe, you're so sappy. Now come on, we need to put the movie in." She wrapped her legs around his waist and giggled.

He shakes his head playfully at her and walks over to the television, carrying her. "Pick your movie."

She bends down some and looks at the movies. "Um I wanna see Rent." She grabbed it and kissed him.

He brings her over to the DVD player and she puts it in. He carries her over to the bed and lies down in it with her. "Why Rent?"

She smirks, looking at him. "Adam Pascal is hot." She turns back to the movie and watching it.

He laughs and starts to tickle her. "I think you're getting my smirk."

She squeals when he tickles her. "I am not! I just think he's hot."

He wraps his arms around her waist and looks at her. "He's like thirty five in this movie."

"So what, I like them older." She giggles and goes back to watching the movie.

"I'm going to have to watch you like a hawk now aren't I?"

She grins, nodding. "Probably, just try it out for a few days, if I don't do anything then you'll know it's safe and I'm all yours."

He kisses her cheek. "Oh I already know you're all mine."

"Pretty presumptuous there, aren't ya?"

He groans, glaring at her. "Do you not want to be mine?"

"Oh no, I do. I just want you to admit that I'm not quote, unquote all yours."

He kisses her cheek. "You're mine and I'm yours."

She chuckles. "That's not what I meant Logan." She glares at him. "You're going caveman on me again. Now hush and let me watch the movie." She turns back, yet again to the movie.

"Ace." He whines. "Come on."

She laughs, patting his hand. "I'm sorry baby. You can annoy me once the movie is over."

He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her back into his chest. He kisses her hair and watches her, watching the movie. He whispers in her ear. "Will you be my Mimi?"

She snuggles into him more and nods, whispering as well. "Of course, only if you'll be my Roger."

He smiles. "Of course."

She turns around and looks into his eyes. She kisses him softly, touching her forehead to his. "I should tell you something."

He kisses her back and looks at her. "Tell me anything Ace."

She slides her arms around his middle and looks at him. "Paris and I are running for student council; her president, me vice. If we win, we get to go to Washington for the summer. We have a high chance at winning so that means I won't be here for the summer."

He kisses her forehead. "You'll win Ace and I'll be here, waiting for you to come back. Plus, I'll call you every chance I can."

She smiles at him, hugging him to her. "Thank you."

He hugs her back and kisses her softly. "Anytime."

_June, the last day of school._

Rory runs out of the classroom and goes to find Logan. After asking a few people if they've seen him, she finds him outside in the courtyard. She smiles, running over to him and sitting in his lap. She kisses him softly and grins. "I did it!"

He laughs, kissing her back. "Did what?"

"Paris and I won! We won!"

He grins, hugging her to him. "I'm proud of you Ace; I knew you could do it."

She hugs him back and kisses his cheek. "I'll be gone all summer though." She frowned.

He kisses her. "Ace, we talked about this. I want you to go. We'll call each other and IM and email. It'll be ok."

She nods. "I know but I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you more."

She laughs, looking at him. "Dream on. Will you take me to the airport next week?"

"Of course. Come on, you've got to get home."

_The airport_

She takes her carry on from him and kisses him deeply. "Don't forget about me, ok?"

He kisses her back deeply, wrapping an arm around her waist. "That won't happen Ace. Call me if you can't sleep ok?"

She nods, hugging him. "I won't. I'll miss you Logie."

"I'll miss you too Oreo." He lets her go and smiles weakly at her.

She goes over to check her ticket. She looks at him. "9-12-25. Figure that out by the time I come home. By Mac." She gets onto the plane.

He looks where she was. "9-12-25? What?" He shakes his head smiling. "Leave it to her." He leaves the airport, thinking about the riddle.

* * *

_Author's Note: Soooooooooo what does it mean? Figure it out and the next chapter will be dedicated to you. And I know this chapter is short but its a filler  
_


	7. Welcome Home Ace

Author's Note: Congratulations to choco-flavour, PuppiesRCute, mrmp, lmel and everyone else for figuring it out. :) This chapter is for you guys.

* * *

Logan woke up the next morning and looked around in his room. He ran his hand over his face._9-12-25. Well, it's not her locker combination that I know. What could it be? Maybe she has another lock somewhere that she wants me to know the combination just in case?_ He sighed and lay back down. He knew it wasn't Morris code, maybe she was predicting something? He turned over on his side and looked at "her" side of the bed. Ever since they were younger, they always had sleepovers, but as they got older, Rory didn't want to as much. _Maybe that's when she started to like me? Which was why she didn't want to be in the same bed as me, or that she was worried about my bedmates. I should have asked her about that. _He shakes his head. _Focus man. _He gets out of bed and takes a shower. He gets dressed and goes into his room and calls Rory, getting her voicemail. "Hey Ace, it's me. I miss you. Call me when you can. Bye." He hangs up and flops down on his bed. _This summer will go by slow, very slow. I won't make it._ He looks over at the picture he has of the two of them on his nightstand and smiles. He picks it up and traces her figure with his finger.

A few weeks later he was still trying to figure out the numbers. He remembers something that they used to do when they were younger; a guessing game of sorts. How did it go? Every letter in the alphabet had a number and when they wanted to tell each other something but they didn't want the adults to know, they'd used the first letter of the words and use the numbers. Could it be? Was that it? He wrote down the numbers she told him and figured it out. _I-L-Y. I-L-Y? I love you? Wait, she loves me? _He grins to himself. He picks his phone up and calls her, getting her voicemail again. "Ace, call me back please. I haven't talked to you in a month and I want to make sure that you're ok. Bye." He hangs up and looks at the piece of paper he was using. "I love you too Ace."

_Rory's homecoming._

Logan had called Lorelai to tell her that he was going to pick Rory up, which she was fine with as long as she saw her daughter that day for at least ten minutes. Logan was currently waiting in baggage claim for her, holding some flowers behind his back. He looks around for her and frowns, wondering what's keeping her. He sees her arguing with Paris as she's walking towards him. She hugs Paris goodbye then searches around for something. Her eyes land on his and she gives him a grin, matching the one he had. He holds his arms open for her and she runs into them and he kisses her. "I've miss you Ace." He hands her the flowers, keeping his arms around her.

She ran into his arms when she saw him and grinned. She hugged him back, taking the flowers. "Logan, they're amazing, thank you." She kisses him back and looks at him. "So, did you figure it out?"

He grins, nodding. "I did."

"Well?"

He kisses her softly. "I love you too Ace, so much."

She hugs him tightly and holds onto him. "I knew you'd get it. You're such a smart boy."

He hugs her back, walking with her to get her bags. "Do I get a treat then since I was a smart boy?"

She pointed out her bags and he pulled them off the belt. "Maybe, I'll have to see what I can come up with." She giggles at him and grins.

He leans down and kisses her. "Ha, ha. Come on; let's get you out of here."

She kisses him back and takes his hand. "Will you stay over tonight?"

He leans her to his car and puts her bags in the back. "Ace, you're staying with me tonight."

She jokingly gasps. "Oh no, I can't do that! What will all the people say? You're not my betrothed or a next of kin, I'm sorry it just can't happen." She shakes her head sadly as she gets into the car.

He laughs at her and gets in as well then looks over at her. "You done now?"

She grins. "Yeah I am. But tell me dear Logan, how did you swing that with Lorelai?"

"I told her that I'd bring her home you and coffee and that she could have another night alone with Luke and she was thrilled."

She gasps. "All I'm worth to her is a cup of coffee and a night alone? I'm hurt."

He pulls into her driveway and parks. He looks over at her and kisses her. "But you get to see me and spend time with me, doesn't that make it better?"

She giggles, kissing him back. "It does, I was just messing with you." She kisses him again then looks at him. "I love you."

He grins, kissing her back. "I love you too Ace."

"Oh, and Paris and Tristan broke up, it was bad."

"Why did they break up?"

"I honestly have no idea, I don't think she was happy with him, she thought he was cheating on her this summer." She shrugs.

"He wasn't cheating on her; he talked about her a lot this summer actually."

"Maybe we should tell her?" She gets out of the car and looks at him.

"Ace, we better not." He gets out as well and takes her hand, walking into the house together.

"You're right." She closes the door after he walks in. "Mom I'm home!" Rory brings her bags into her room then walks back into the living room just as Lorelai is running down the stairs.

"Mini me!" She hugs Rory tightly.

"Hey Mom." She hugs her back.

"You haven't seen me for two months and all I get is a 'hey Mom'? That's an outrage!"

She rolls her eyes and smiles. "I missed you too Mommy." She hands Lorelai a bag and smiles. "Presents." She leans into Logan.

She takes the bag and smiles. "I'll open it later sweets. So tell me, how was it?"

"Mom, I told you everyday how it was when I talked to you on the phone, everyday." She smirks.

Lorelai pouts at her. "So mean to Mommy."

"Oh hush. You know I missed you."

Lorelai hugs Rory again. "I missed you too kid." She pulls back and smiles at them. "Go be kids. I'll do some of your wash and then Luke and I are going out. Call us if you need us or if you want to come home."

She laughs. "Mom I'm only going to Logan's house, I'm fine. Besides, this big cuddle bug missed me." She gestures to Logan. "And I really don't think he'll want me out of his sight." She giggles. "So you and Luke have fun."

Lorelai hugs her daughter once more. "Fine, but I get you to myself tomorrow night."

"I promise Mom. Now Logan and I are leaving, I'll see you tomorrow." She kisses her mother's cheek then takes Logan's hand and walks out of the house with him and into his car. "Ten minutes took two hours."

He gets in as well, laughing. He looks over at her and kisses her. "I know you're tired Ace we'll be there soon." He pulls out of the driveway and heads to his house.

She leans her head back, closing her eyes. "I just need a quick nap and I'll be good." She took his hand in hers as she fell asleep.

He looks over at her and smiles. He continues to drive, getting to his house half an hour later. He gets out then goes around and gets her out, being careful not to wake her up. He brings her upstairs and into his room and lays her on the bed. He takes her shoes off and covers her up, lying down next to her. He watches her sleep and smiles.

She wakes up a couple hours later and looks at him, smiling sleepily. "Hi." She stretches and cuddles next to him again. "What are you doing?"

He kisses the top of her head and looks at her. "I was watching you sleep."

She cocks an eyebrow at him. "Do I want to know why you were doing that?"

He laughs. "I like watching you sleep."

She gives him a strange look but kisses his cheek. "Ok. So what are we doing tonight?"

He shrugs. "Finn called this morning and he wants to talk to you so if you want, we can go out to eat with everyone."

She grins. "Finny! Quick, give me your phone so I can call him."

He takes out his phone but dangles it over her. "You know Ace, I think you love him more then me."

She looks at him. "Awe Logie, I love you plenty, but not Finn. Just don't tell him." She grabs his phone and kisses him.

"I love you too Ace." He kisses her back, putting his arm around her.

She rests her head on his chest as she calls Finn. "Finny!"

"Love, you're back!"

She laughs. "I am. Logan and I wanted to know if you wanted to get everyone together for dinner tonight. Sound good?"

"I shall call everyone Love. Can you and Logan drive me?"

"Thank you Finny. Sure we can; does seven sound good?"

"Sounds good Love, I'll see you then. I love you."

She smiles. "I love you too Finn, bye." She hangs up and gives Logan back his phone.

"See, I told you that you love Finn more then me."

She throws her hands up. "Oh God. Logan, I always tell Finn that, I always tell Tristan that and for some reason I tell Colin that. Hell, I even tell Jess that so you can't say anything. When we were friends, I use to say it to you too. I love you; I've told you I love you. I don't know what else to do to prove to you that I love you. I'm going to shower; we're leaving in an hour." She got out of the bed and grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

He sighs, shaking his head. He gets up and gets changed. He sits on the bed, waiting for her to come out.

She comes out ten to seven and sees him on the bed. She ignores him and grabs her purse. "Ready?"

"Ace, come over here."

"Logan, we're going to be late."

"So then we'll be late, I want to talk to you."

She sighs. "There's nothing to talk about Logan. I just don't know why you're jealous of me being friends with guys that are also friends with you. Guys that I've never given a second look at. Guys that treat me like their sister. I picked you Logan, I love you. Get it yet; because I'm done explaining this to you. Now, I'm leaving with or without you." She walks out of his room after grabbing his keys and walks outside.

He grabs his wallet and runs after her, catching up to her. He takes the keys from her and kisses her. "I'm sorry ok? I know you love me and I love you Ace, so much, but it took me so long to get you and I don't want to lose you."

"Logan, you're not going to lose me. But you might if you keep acting like a jackass and making me feel bad for having guy friends. You have girl friends and you don't see me getting jealous do you? No, because I trust you and I know that you wouldn't do anything."

"I trust that you wouldn't do anything either Ace, I do. I'm sorry." He gives her his best pout and looks at her.

She smiles softly, rolling her eyes. "I forgive you for being a jerk. But, you owe me and you're making this up to me. And I'm still mad at you."

He kisses her softly. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He holds open her door for her.

She kisses him back then gets in. "We have to pick Finn up too so hurry."

He nods, getting in on the other side. "I know, I know." He pulls out of the driveway and heads towards Finn's. He looks over at her. "Are we ok?"

She takes his hand in hers and nods. "Yeah, we are." She takes out her phone and calls Finn. "Finny, come outside." She hangs up then leans over and kisses him. "Coffee every day when you come and pick me up for school for a month."

He groans, looking at her. "Ace a whole month?"

"Yes, a whole month. Either that or I don't talk to you for a whole month. I personally wouldn't mind the latter, but you on the other hand might." She shrugs, looking out the window.

He turns her face and kisses her. "I wouldn't mind a whole month of bring you to school and getting you coffee, you know that."

She kisses him back and nods. "I know and thank you." She kisses him again.

He kisses her back then looks at her. "Can we just start over?"

She nods, holding out her hand. "Hi, I'm Lorelai Leigh Gilmore." She giggles.

He chuckles, shaking her hand. "Logan Elias Huntzberger, nice to meet you."

Finn gets into the car and sees Rory. "Love!" He reaches in front and hugs her.

She laughs, hugging him back. "I've missed you too Finny."

He sits back and grins. "Everyone is back finally. Terrible about Paris and Tristan though."

"Tristan is more hurt then she is, she's seeing Jamie already."

Logan and Finn look at her. "Who?"

"Jamie, some guy she met on the trip." She shrugs. "Can we go? I'm hungry and we're going to be late?"

"No, we can't go yet. Where does Jamie live?"

"He goes to Harvard." She groans. "You two are worse then girls sometimes."

"We're not done yet. How old is he?"

"He's going into his first year there."

"Does he make her happy?"

"From what I can see, yes."

"Happier then Tristan made her?"

She groans. "I think so, yes. I'm hungry, can we go please?"

Finn ignores Rory and looks at Logan. "Tristan is going to be pissed. Oh shit, I invited Paris here tonight too."

Rory turns and looks at Finn. "Are you fucking nuts? Finn! Go call Paris and tell her not to come. Now!"

He gets his phone out and calls Paris, telling her there's a change of plans and dinner was cancelled. He hangs up then looks at Rory. "Why did I do that?"

"Do you really want to see a death tonight, because I don't?"

Logan and Finn look at her and shrug. "Ok." Logan pulls out of the driveway and heads to the restaurant. He parks and they all get out of the car.

"So who called for a reservation?"

"I think Tristan did. I told him to."

She looks at Logan. "Sweetie, pumpkin, love, can you call him to see if he did?"

He chuckles and kisses her. "Sure Ace." He calls Tristan and talks to him, looking at Rory. He covers the mouth piece. "Promise you won't kill him?"

She shakes her head. "No, I can't do that. What did he do?"

"I can't tell you until you promise."

She groans. "Fine I promise. Tell me."

He kisses her forehead. "He didn't call."

She takes the phone from him. "Tristan, sweetie, dear, what do you mean you didn't call?"

"I forgot Finn asked me to."

"Why didn't you call when you hung up with him?"

"I didn't think of that?"

She shakes her head. "Tris, I haven't eaten all day. Do you know what that means?"

"You're going to make my death slow and painful?"

"That's correct. Now, I'm going to hang up on you and find someplace to eat without you, without Finn, and without everyone." She hangs up and gives Logan back his phone and looks at Logan. "Feed me."

He laughs, putting his arm around her shoulders. "Finn, you want to join us?"

He nods. "I'll get us a table, don't worry." He goes in and asks for a table.

Rory and Logan walk in after him and stand in the lobby, Logan's arms were wrapped around her waist and his chin was on her shoulder.

Finn walks over to them. "Can you wait twenty minutes love?"

She nods, leaning into Logan. "Sure, why not." She looks at Finn. "Did you call everyone to make sure that they would be here?"

He nods. "I did Love. Steph, Colin, Tristan, Mads, and Louise will be here soon."

She grins. "I've missed everyone."

"We've all missed you too Ace." Logan kisses the top of her head and smiles. "And we're glad you're home."

"Me too Logie, me too."

_After dinner back in Logan's room._

Rory was in the bed, watching Logan change. "I can't believe how crushed poor Tristan is. Paris shouldn't have done that to him."

He gets into the bed next to her and kisses her. "He was sad, but he'll find someone else."

She turns and looks at him. "Would you be able to find someone else if we broke up?"

"First of all, we're never breaking up and two, if we were to ever I wouldn't want to find anyone else."

She laughs, kissing him. "Good to know." She rests her head on his chest and closes her eyes. "I wouldn't be able to find someone else either."

He rubs her back and smiles. "Good to know." He closes his eyes as well. "Night Ace."

She nods. "Goodnight Logan." She falls asleep a few minutes later, cuddling close to him.

He falls asleep a few minutes later, holding her close to him. He knew what he told her was true, he'd never replace her.


	8. I Love You and Your Possessive Side

Logan looked over at his calendar and smiled to himself. Next week was Valentine's Day and he had something special planned for him and Rory. Their second together as a couple though it wasn't uncommon for them to be celebrating together. Up until high school, they always did something. He always wondered why they stopped celebrating together. Maybe it was because of Summer? Logan had started dating her when they were freshmen, so that would make sense. They were also at that awkward stage. He shook his head knowing he'd ask her tomorrow when he saw her. He finished his homework then sat on his bed, leaning against his headboard. He looked over at the clock and saw it was near eleven. He wanted to call and say goodnight to Rory but he knew that she'd be asleep and waking her up when she was asleep wouldn't be a good idea. He decided to text her instead. "_Hey Ace. Just wanted to say goodnight and I love you. I'll see you tomorrow._" He lies down in his bed and fell asleep a few minutes later.

He woke up the next morning a little earlier then normal and got dressed. He left his house and drove to Stars Hollow, stopping at Luke's and getting coffee for Rory. He knocked on the door and was greeted by a half asleep Rory. She kissed his cheek and took the coffees and went back into her room. Logan went into her room with her and looked at her. "Ace, are you ok?"

She smiles at him as she drinks her coffee. "Yeah Logan, I'm fine. I'm just tired. Thank you for the coffee and picking me up. But why are you picking me up?" She grabs her backpack and coat and goes into the kitchen, putting on her coat. "Not that I don't appreciate it." She hands him her backpack as she finishes her one coffee and starts on the other one.

He laughs, watching her. "I just missed you since I was forbidden from seeing you this weekend. Which by the way, I'm still mad about."

She turns and smirks at him, walking closer to him. "Awe, poor Logie, I'm sorry." She kisses him softly. "Besides, I promised to make it up to you this weekend." She finishes her coffee and takes his hand. "Come on, we're going to be late."

He grabs her bag and smiles. "Fine, but this whole weekend you're mine." He walks out with her and opens the door for her, putting her bag in the backseat.

She smiles, kissing his cheek. "The whole weekend? I don't know if I'm free the whole weekend. I'll have to check my planner and see." She gets into the car and closes the door.

He groans. "Come on Ace, that's not fair." He gets in as well, looking over at her as he starts to drive.

She laughs, looking at him, taking his hand in hers. "You happen to be dating a very busy girl." She kisses his hand. "I'm sorry I've been so busy lately, it'll calm down soon. I know we haven't spent a lot of time together since my birthday, but soon we will."

He nods slightly. "This weekend?"

She smiles. "This weekend I'm all yours."

He pulls into the parking lot and turns and looks at her. He leans in and kisses her softly. "I'm sorry."

She shrugs, kissing him back. "It's fine. Come on, we need to go meet everyone." She grabs her bag then gets out of his car and heads into the building. She drops her books in her locker and gets the ones she needs for her first class. She leans against her locker, listening to Tristan and Finn talk.

Logan goes to his locker then goes over to Rory, moving her so he can lean against her locker, having her lean against him. He puts his arms around her waist and kisses her head, speaking so only they can hear. "I'm sorry Ace. I know you're busy, I just miss you."

She leans into him smiling. "It's ok, I sort of like your possessive side. I promise, this weekend I'm yours."

He kisses her cheek. "Are we ok then?"

"Pick me up for school this week and next and you've got yourself a deal."

He rests his chin on her shoulder. "Sounds fair to me. Now, what are they fighting about?"

"Finn wants to ask Paris out but Tristan won't let him and Finn won't believe that Paris is seeing Jaime."

He chuckles, looking at Finn. "Yo Finn man, you can't date Paris ok? What was the pact that we made summer before freshmen year?"

Finn turns and looks at Logan and Rory. "We can't date each other's ex-girlfriends."

Rory rolls her eyes. "You guys are so barbaric." She grabs her backpack. "Come on Tris, walk me to class."

"Ace, come one."

"Logan, your class is on the other side of the school and Tristan and I are in the same class so it makes sense. Go, I'll see you later."

Tristan slings his arm around her shoulders. "I'll take good care of her Logan, don't worry." He leads her to the direction of their class.

_That Friday_

Logan, Rory, and Lorelai were standing in the driveway of the elder Gilmore's house talking after Friday night dinner. Rory and Lorelai were talking, saying goodbye. Lorelai hugs her daughter one last time before getting into the Jeep and driving back to Stars Hollow. Rory turns to Logan and kisses him. "Ready to go?"

He kisses her back and nods. "Do you still want to stop and get ice cream?"

She grins, pulling him over to his car. "Ice cream!" She gets into his car and bounces up and down in her seat, waiting for him.

He laughs, getting in as well. He starts the car up and drives to the ice cream place.

"Yum, I want cookies and cream in a cone with sprinkles."

He parks the car and looks over at her. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes I'm sure that's what I want."

They get out of the car and order their ice cream. They go back into the car but sit in the back seat and Logan turns on the radio and they sit in the back, eating it.

"I really like our Friday night tradition."

He smiles over at her. "I do too Ace."

She looks over at him. "Do you think we'll still do this next year with college and all?"

He puts his arm around her shoulder and presses a kiss to her temple. "We'll still be together next year even with you at Harvard and me at Yale."

"But, what if I'm not at Harvard next year?"

"Ace, Harvard is your dream, you'll get in there, trust me. But no matter where you go, we'll be together."

She nods, finishing her ice cream. "Thank you."

He finishes his ice cream as well and holds her in his arms. "Rory, I love you and we'll work this out."

She smiles softly at him, kissing his lips. "I love you too Logan."

He kisses her back. "Come on, we should go."

She nods, climbing into the front seat.

"Nice view Ace."

She gasps, remembering that she was in a dress. "I'm sorry." She sits down in her seat, her face beat red.

He chuckles, kissing her cheek. "Don't worry about it; you've got a nice ass." He gets into his seat and looks over at her. "Relax."

She chuckles. "I am relaxed." She looks over at him. "Does it bother you that we don't have sex?"

He shakes his head. "No, it doesn't. I know that you're not ready and when you are we will."

She nods, looking out the window. "Ok."

He pulls out of the parking lot and drives back to his house. He parks in the driveway. He gets out, grabbing her bag then he goes around and opens her door. "Ace, come on don't be sad." He leans in and kisses her.

"I'm not Logan, I'm just tired. I think I'm just going to go to sleep. I'll sleep in my room tonight." She took her bag from him and went into the house and into her room, closing the door. She changed into her pajamas and got under the covers and started to cry.

Logan followed her upstairs but went into his room and changed into some pajama pants. He opened her door quietly and heard her crying. He went over to her and sat down on the bed and she automatically put her head in his lap. "Rory, what's wrong?" He stroked her hair and looked at her.

She sniffs, shrugging. "It's hard to explain." She wiped her eyes. "I'm not good enough for you Logan."

He picks her up and sits her in his lap, his arms wrapped around her. "Don't say that, you know it's not true. Where is this coming from?"

"You treat me so well, you're my best friend and I'm not good to you. I ignore you and I'm mean to you." She looks up at him. "He sent me a letter, told me I was worthless and when he gets out he'll be back for me and we can finally be together." She closes her eyes. "I got so scared Logan, so scared."

He rubs her back and holds her closer to him, kissing the top of her head. "Rory, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, he can't hurt you. Do you still have the letter?"

She shakes her head. "No, I don't. I gave it to the detective that was working on my case. I didn't even tell Mom about it." She leans into him, wiping her eyes.

"You did the right thing Ace, she'll understand." He wipes her eyes and kisses her. "Are you ok now?"

She nods, looking at him. "I am thank you. I'm sorry Logan."

He rubs her back, looking at her. "Don't worry its ok." He kisses her softly.

She kisses him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Can we go sleep in your room?"

He smiles, picking her up and carrying her into his room. He gets into the bed with her and lies down, covering them both with the blanket. "Better?"

She smiles, nodding. "Much." She leans in and kisses him slowly. "Goodnight Logan, sleep well." She lies down on the bed and closes her eyes, falling asleep moments later.

He watches her sleep for a few minutes before joining her himself.

* * *

_Valentine's Day_

Logan picked Rory up for school that morning with a kiss and some coffee from Luke's. No mention of Valentine's Day from him, so she decided not to say anything to him, figuring he didn't want to do anything this year. She knew he knew it was Valentine's Day since she had given him his presents last night, not wanting to wait. A new chain and as a joke, Valentine's Day boxers, which he just had to tell her he was wearing when he came and got her this morning.

They walked out of their last class of the day, hand in hand, going to his locker then hers. She opened the locker and smiled when she saw a teddy bear holding two roses. She turned to Logan who had an innocent grin on his face and kissed him. "Happy Valentine's Day Logan."

"Happy Valentine's Day Ace." He kissed her back, hugging her. "This isn't all Ace; I've got more planned for later."

She grins, shaking her head. "You spoil me too much Logan." She snuggled into his embrace and rested her head on his chest.

He leans in and kisses her cheek, whispering in her ear. "I love you."

There weren't many moments when he said it first, but every time he did, it made her heart flutter. She gave him a shy smile, whispering as well. "I love you too."

He kissed her cheek again, saying "I love you more."

She laughs softly, smiling at him. "What makes you think that?"

"Because I say so." He kissed her nose and rubbed her back. "Come on, let's go. We've got places to go, people to see."

"How'd you get me out of Friday night dinner this week anyway?" She grabbed the bear and the flowers. The other guys had gotten her flowers and little gifts too like they do every year. She was spoiled by the guys and she loved it.

He smiled, helping her with her bag. "Well, I told Emily and Richard that you and I had plans for tonight and they told me not to worry about it, that they always have you." He shrugs innocently.

She gets into the car, putting her stuff into the back. She shakes her head at him. "You conned my grandparents?"

"Hey, I got Luke and Lorelai out of it too you know." He gets in and looks at her.

She smiles, leaning over and kissing him. "Thank you."

He kisses her back and smiles. "No problem. So can I ask how you ended up with over a dozen roses?"

She laughs, shrugging. "I'm well loved. Finn, Tristan and Colin all sent me four roses each then you sent me six plus the two you left in my locker so that's eighteen roses and a shocked AP chemistry class." She grins at him. "They all thought you'd come in with a killer look on your face wanting to kill the guys. Besides, all the guys know that my favorite flower is the."

"Sunflower, yeah we know but we wanted you to feel special."

She laughs, shaking her head. "I knew it was a plot, I knew it." She leans over and kisses him as they pull into the driveway. "Thank you for taking me home. I will see you at six."

He kisses her back. "I'll see you soon. I love you."

She smiles, grabbing her stuff. "Love you too." She went into the house and got ready for their date. Logan went home himself, getting ready.

Logan drove back to the Gilmore-Danes house at six fifteen and knocked on the door, holding a bouquet of sunflowers. Rory runs to the door, trying to put her necklace on. She grins when she sees him and kisses his cheek. "Logan, they're beautiful." She puts her necklace on and takes them from him. "Thank you. I think my room can now successfully double as a florist." She teased, putting the flowers in a vase. She puts her coat on and walks back out to him, walking outside. "So, where are we going?"

He smiles, opening the car door for her. "I can't tell you that."

She pouts and kisses him. "But that's not fair."

He kisses her back. "The faster you get into the car, the faster we get there."

She grins, getting into the car. She buckles her seatbelt and looks at him. "Hurry!"

He shuts her door then gets in. He drives to the restaurant and gets out, then goes around and helps her out. He walks in with her and they're led to the table.

She looks over at him. "Italian? You're perfect."

He laughs. "I knew it was your favorite so I figured it would be nice."

She smiles. "It really is Logan, thank you."

They ate leisurely, talking about everything. At the end of the night Logan drove her home and brought her to the door.

She smiled shyly at him, holding his hand. "Thank you for today and tonight." She leans up and kisses him.

He kisses her back. "You're more then welcome."

She giggles, hugging him. She pulls back then looks at him. "Um I've decided on Harvard. I know that this won't make you happy but I'd like for us to stay together, I know we can do the long distance thing." She bit her lip and looked at him.

His eyes go wide but he nods, looking at her. "We can do it. I love you Ace, always."

She smiles, kissing him again. "I love you too Logan, always."

He kisses her back, smiling. "I'll call you tomorrow, ok?"

She nodded. "Ok. Just not too early. Goodnight Logan."

He smiles. "Goodnight Ace." He went back to his car, going home.

She went inside and sighed, going to her room. "He was crushed."

He got home and went into his room. "I'm happy for her but I'll miss her."

They both went to bed that night, slightly confused wondering what the future would bring for the both of them, hopefully it'll be something good.


	9. I Would Have Given You a Semester

Le sigh, I still sadly own nothing. Thanks for all the reviews. I didn't think I'd hit 100 yet so yay to everyone!

* * *

It had been a long four months for everyone. Logan and Rory were still together but things weren't the same. They had grown closer, if possible, trying to build their relationship up before the summer and it was sickeningly sweet, according to Finn and Paris. Logan was going with Finn, Colin, and Tristan to Europe from the beginning of July to three days before they had to move into the dorms. Rory was Valedictorian much to Paris' dismay but Paris was happy for her. Logan and Rory went to New York for the weekend, seeing different things. They went to the Metropolitan Museum of Art and to Chinatown. They had made love that weekend, for the first time. He told her they didn't have to; he would understand if they didn't. She just told him that she wanted this to be a weekend that they wouldn't forget. Logan had gotten back from Europe with the boys but she hadn't seen him. She was busy getting stuff for her dorm and helping her mother around the Inn and at home with her new baby brother. Lorelai announced after Valentine's Day that she was three months pregnant, which in turn made Luke faint and the Gilmore girls squeal. Luke was a very good father to Michael. He was two months old now and Rory was sad that she wasn't going to be able to see him everyday but her mother said she'd call everyday so that he could talk to her. She just rolled her eyes and nodded to appease her mother.

Rory sighed as she packed up the last box. She was moving into her dorm the following morning and she was excited. She brought the box out to her car and put it in the back. She closed the door then sighed, leaning against it and sitting on the ground. She heard footsteps approach and she looked up and saw Logan. She smiled slightly as he sat next to her, pulling her close to him. "What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting up with everyone later." She leaned into him and hugged him.

He kissed her forehead, hugging her back. "We are but I figured that I'd stop over early to see if you needed help."

She smiled softly. "Thank you but no, I don't need help I'm all done. What time do you have to leave tomorrow?"

He rubbed her arm, looking at her. "I'm leaving around eight, what time are you leaving?"

"I'm leaving at six, hopefully if Mom lets me and Luke leave." She smiles. "I'll be home next weekend though, maybe we can do something?"

He nods. "Yeah, I'd like that. Come to Yale for the weekend."

She nods, curling into him. "I will. I'll ask Paris or Steph if I can crash with them." She smirks.

He glares at her, pulling her closer. "If you come down here, you're staying in my dorm with me."

She giggles, smiling innocently. "I think I could swing that."

He leaned in and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. "You'll swing it."

She kisses him back, cupping his face. "I'll miss you too, ok?"

He nods standing up, then helping her up. "I know you will. Expect a few phone calls a day."

She stands up and hugs him. "Same goes for you, expect a million though."

He hugged her back, pulling back from the hug to look at her. "I promise you, nothing is going to happen to us."

She smiles, nodding. "I know nothing is going to happen to us." She kissed him then took his hand. "Are you ready to go meet everyone?"

He kissed her back then nodded. "Yeah I'm ready, come on." He took her hand and walked to his car with her. They got in then drove to the restaurant. He took her hand once they both got out and kissed it. They walked into the restaurant and met up with their friends.

"Rory, Love, why are you breaking this poor boy's heart by going to Harvard?"

Rory just looked at Finn. "Finn, Logan understands that Harvard has been my dream since I was six, he's fine with me going." She put her purse down then left to go to the bathroom.

Logan sits down and hits Finn upside the head. "Finn, she feels guilty enough about going to Boston without added reminders and guilt."

"I'm sorry Mate."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to her."

Rory came out and sat down next to Logan. He put his arm around her, kissing her temple. "I'm fine Logan." She smiled slightly at him.

He nods, kissing her. "Ok." He rubs her back then looks at the group. "So, what time is everyone leaving tomorrow?"

"Eight." Everyone but Finn replied. Logan looks at him. "Finn man, what time are you leaving?"

"Bloody hell, you wankers are leaving early. I'm not leaving until noon and that's still too early."

Everyone laughs, shaking their heads. "How did you ever manage to make it through the past nineteen years Finny?"

"Well Love, I honestly don't know."

She shook her head but leaned into Logan. "Only you." She looked around the table. "So Steph and Paris, did you two ever figure out who your third suitemate is?"

They both shook their heads but Paris spoke. "No, we haven't. I guess we'll meet her tomorrow."

She smiles. "I'm sure she'll be nice Paris."

She nodded then turned to the guys. "Which of you are paired up?"

Tristan puts his arm around her shoulders. "Well, it's me and Logan in one suite then Finn and Colin in the other."

Rory laughs. "Oh man, that's going to be funny."

The guys glare at her. "Ace, be lucky that you won't be there."

She grins. "Awe, Logie is jealous."

The group orders their dinners and Rory looks at them all. "But on a serious note, I am going to miss everyone." She turns to Paris and Stephanie. "Steph, Paris, I want you two to take care of my boy here. Keep him out of trouble as much as you can." She then turned to the other guys. "And you three don't get him into too much trouble ok?"

They all nod and agree. Logan turns to her and kisses her. "I'll miss you too Ace."

* * *

_The next day_

Rory woke up the next morning, skeptical about starting school but she was happy. She got up and took her shower then got dressed. She went over to her mother and kissed her goodbye. She did the same to Michael.

"My baby girl is leaving me."

"Mom, I'll be home whenever I can, I promise."

"Fine, but call me a lot."

She smiled, hugging her mother. "I will Mom, don't worry." She walked outside with Luke and got into her car. She waved to her mother then headed to the highway. She looked back and saw that Luke was behind her. She took her phone and dialed Logan, putting it on speaker, getting his voicemail. "Hey Logan it's me, I just wanted to say hi and that I'll call you later, have fun today." She hung the phone up and continued to drive. A while later she pulled into a parking space with Luke next to her. It took about two hours but Rory was all set up and unpacked. She hugged Luke goodbye then went off on her own. She went to orientation then got her student id. She went back to her room to meet her suitemates.

_Meanwhile back at Yale…_

Logan hadn't heard his phone ringing when Rory called. He had gotten settled in and saw he had a message. He listened to it and smiled. He went into his room and sat on the bed, calling her back. "Hey Ace."

She was sitting in her room, reading when she heard the phone ringing. She smiled, picking it up. "Hey Mac, how are you?"

"I'm good, I miss you though."

She smiled, looking out her window. "I miss you too. What are you up to?"

"I'm just sitting in my room waiting for everyone else to get here. What are you up to?"

"I'm sitting in my room waiting for my suitemates to appear so I can meet them. I thought everyone would have been there by now though."

"They're here; we're meeting up in ten minutes then going over to Steph and Paris' dorm to see who they got stuck with."

"Stuck with?" She laughed. "That's not a nice way of putting it." She heard a knock on her door and smiled. "Logan, I better go I think my suitemates want to meet me. I'll call you later though ok?"

He smiled. "Alright, I will. Have fun."

"I will bye." She hung up then opened her door. "Hi, I'm Rory, nice to meet you."

_Logan's room_

Logan heard someone knock on the door and got up, going out to the common room. He walked with Finn, Tristan, and Colin over to the girl's room. They went in and saw Steph and Paris talking. "So did you meet her?"

Steph looked up and Logan and nodded. "Yeah we did. We invited her to dinner with us."

He nodded, sitting down next to her. "So who is she?" The rest of the guys went into the kitchen area and got something to drink while Paris followed them.

"Well, you'll see who she is soon." She nodded then went into the kitchen area.

Logan closed his eyes, resting his head on the back of the couch. The mysterious suitemate walked out, putting a finger to her lips to the other people in the room. She stood in front of him and smiled. She stood between his legs, leaning down and kissing him softly.

He opened his eyes and looked at the girl. His face broke out into a grin and he hugged the girl. "Ace! What are you doing here?"

She laughed, hugging him back. "I'm going to school here." She sat in his lap and pouted. "You don't seem too happy to see me."

"It's still sinking in Ace. I'm very excited that you're here." He kissed her softly. "But what happened to Harvard?"

"Well, I confirmed my spot but then when I made the lists again, I chose here. Besides, I didn't want to be far away from you. I can go if you want me to though." She went to stand up but he pulled her down.

He kissed her deeply then looked at her. "You're not going anywhere."

She giggled, kissing him back. "I promise."

He picked her up and went over to their friends. "So which of you knew that she was coming today?"

Finn was the only one who raised his hand as he hid behind Tristan. "Sorry Mate, she made me promise."

He smiled. "It's alright Finn, I forgive you." He dramatically wiped his brow then ran over to the pair and hugged them. "I'm bloody happy you're here Love."

She laughed and hugged him back, transferring herself to his arms. "Me too Finn, I'm glad I'm here."

* * *

_Later that night…_

Logan and Rory were walking around campus after dinner, just getting familiar with the campus. He kept looking over at her, watching her. _His _Ace was here with him, nothing could get better. "I'm glad you changed your mind."

She stopped and smiled at him, hugging him tightly. "When it came down to it, I couldn't be away from you. I had Grandpa pull a bunch of strings to get me here but I'm thrilled that I did, because seeing your face was the best thing in the world."

He hugged her back and smiled. "Remind me to send Richard a thank you card." He cupped her face and kissed her gently. "I love you Rory."

She kissed him back then gave him a cheeky grin. "I love you too Logan." She took his hand again as they resumed walking.

He smiled over at her, slinging his arm around her and pulling her to him protectively. "Stay with me tonight?"

She looked at him and nodded with a grin. "That sounds good to me. I thought that you'd want me to spend our first night at Yale together."

He chuckled. "You were right Ace, you were right." He kissed her temple then led her to his dorm. They went in and saw Tristan sitting on the couch.

"Hey Tris."

He looked over at her. "Mary. What are you doing here so late?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "I'm spending the night with Logan."

"Should I get some earplugs then?" He smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "How's Paris Tristan?" She matched his smirk.

He glared at her then went back to watching television.

She laughed. "What, no comeback?"

He shook his head. "I don't know how she is; we're not talking right now."

"What did you do to that girl now you ass?"

"I didn't do anything; she's the one who was still dating Jamie."

She gasped then went over to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry Tris, I'll yell at her tomorrow for you ok?" She kissed his cheek then took Logan's hand and went into his room with him. "Sorry about that."

"No, it's fine Ace. But correct me if I'm wrong, I thought Paris and Tristan weren't together."

"Well you know how they went to prom together, giving us the impression that they were going as friends? Turns out they weren't going just as friends. They got back together and I thought that they were still together, but I guess not." She shrugged then went over to his dresser to get clothes to change into. She change then sat on the bed.

"Huh. I've decided that we have very confusing friends." He kissed her then changed into his pajama bottoms, sitting against the headboard.

"I've known this for awhile now Logie, you're too far behind." She giggled then sat next to him, leaning against him.

"Thanks for the update Oreo." He deadpanned, kissing her.

She laughed, kissing him. "Slowpoke." She lay down on the bed, her head in his lap. "I'm sorry though that I didn't tell you I wasn't going to Harvard. I didn't mean to hurt you."

He ran his fingers through her hair and smiled. "Don't worry about it Ace, I know you wanted to surprise me and you did, I'm glad. Besides, I would have given it a semester before you transferred here."

She laughed, looking up at him. "That's true; I wouldn't have lasted long without Finn." She smiled cheekily at him.

"I wasn't aware that my girlfriend was a comedian."

"Oh so that's what I am, I should have guessed."

He started to tickle her then leaned down, kissing her. "Funny Ace, you're really funny."

She kissed him. "I try." She yawned then closed her eyes.

He smiled, covering her with the blanket. He slid down next to her holding her in his arms. "Goodnight Ace."

"Goodnight Logan, I love you."

"I love you too Ace."

They both fell asleep, both with permanent smiles on their faces.


	10. Freshman Year

Short, I know but I'm having major writers block.

* * *

Things were going good at Yale for Rory. She loved all her classes and one of her friends was always with her. Logan was in a few, since they had the same major. She was on her way to the guy's dorm after her last class of the day. She had been going for two months, setting herself into a routine. She had gone home a couple of times, to which her mother playfully complained that she wasn't coming home enough. It was Friday night and she and Logan had plans. She went to her room and dropped her stuff off, getting some stuff for the night. She went into the common room and saw Finn and Tristan playing video games. She brought her stuff into Logan's room then went back into the common room after getting some water. She sat down in between them and watched them play. "What are you guys playing?"

Finn looked over at her and smiled. "Hello Love. We're playing Soul Calibur II."

She wrinkled her nose then shrugged. "Never heard of it, looks fun though." She watched them play for awhile longer before she got bored. "Where's Logan at?"

They both shrugged then Tristan looked at her. "He's out. We thought he was with you. That's what he told us."

She frowned then nodded. She left the boy's dorm then walked back to her own, seeing if Logan was there which he wasn't. She walked around the campus, looking for him. She called his cell but it was off. "Logan, it's me. Call me when you get this please." She hung up then went back to his dorm, going into his room. She sat on the bed and picked up and book and started to read it. She looked at the clock and saw it was eight; they had planned to meet up an hour ago. Where was he? She put the book down then curled up on his bed, closing her eyes, eventually falling asleep.

Logan had had a meeting with one of his professors and he had forgotten to tell her that he'd meet her later then seven. He turned his phone back on and heard that he had a message from her. He first checked her dorm then went to his after not seeing her there. He went into his room and saw her asleep on the bed. He smiled and kicked his shoes off then lay down next to her. He tucked her hair behind her ear, kissing her cheek. He closed his eyes as he held her, falling asleep as well.

She woke up a few hours later and looked over at the clock and saw it was going on ten. She turned in Logan's arms and smiled when she saw it was him. She hugged him tightly, kissing him softly. "Logan, wake up."

He felt her wake up then kiss him and he opened his eyes, smiling at her. "Hey Ace. What time is it?"

"It's almost ten. Where were you before? I was worried."

"I'm sorry. I had a meeting with a professor about something and it ran later then I thought. I went looking for you, but you weren't at your dorm and Paris said that you had gone to meet me." He hugged her then kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry I worried you."

_Flashback…_

_Rory hated now when Logan was out of her sight. Ever since that night, she was worried that something was going to happen to one of them. He had gone over to the Gilmore's that night to hang out with Rory, doing what they normally did; movie and dinner. Logan was over an hour late, she had called him and he told her that he'd be there soon. Her mother had gone on a date with Luke that night and wasn't going to be coming home either._

"_I can do this, I'm a big girl. I can be in a house by myself." She knew she couldn't depend on Logan for everything, he had his own life, and he had other friends. Hell, he had a girlfriend too. "Maybe I should call him and just tell him not to come."_

"_Tell who not to come?"_

_She screamed then turned around to look at him. "Logan! What the hell is your problem? You can't go sneaking up on people."_

_He stepped closer to her and put his arms around her. "I'm sorry Ace; I didn't mean to scare you."_

_She hugged him tightly, relaxing some. "No, I'm sorry. I just got worried about you and I thought something happened."_

_He pulled back from the hug just enough to see her face. "Rory, listen to me. Nothing is going to happen to me. I know you're still scared about being alone but who wouldn't be? I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere, ever."_

_She smiled and nodded. "Ok, I believe you. So, where were you?"_

_He chuckled and held out a bag. "I was held up by Mitchum and then I went to go get food."_

_She grinned, taking the food from him. "Ignore Mitchum and thanks for the food Logie."_

Rory smiled at the memory then looked at Logan. "Next time, call me you ass."

He laughed, kissing her softly. "Sorry baby."

As she kissed him back, her stomach grumbled. She laughed and looked at him. "Can we go to the pub to get something to eat?"

He nodded and got up, helping her up. "The others are probably there too."

She nodded, grabbing a hoodie, and taking his hand and went outside with him. "I'm so glad its Friday."

He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Why are you so glad?"

"No classes tomorrow, I get to sleep in."

He laughed, kissing her head. "How are you still tired?"

"I haven't been sleeping well, I've been busy."

He held her closer to him. "This weekend, no work and we're not leaving my room unless it's for food and coffee."

She smirked, leaning into him more. "Dirty boy."

They got to the pub and he smiled. "I try."

They got a table and she looked around. "I don't see them. I guess they're not here."

"So then do you want to get the food to go so that we can rest?"

She nodded. "That sounds good to me. Can we get coffee on the way back?"

He smiled and ordered their food. "Yeah, we'll get coffee." He stood up and took her hand and walked over to the bar to wait for their food.

She snuggled into his arms. "Mm, you're cozy."

He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. "And you are tired."

"I know but at least I don't have any homework to do this weekend. I did it all already."

"Then we'll go back to my dorm and we'll sleep all weekend."

"Thanks Logan." They got the food and went back to Logan's dorm. She changed into her pajamas, getting into bed. "Food."

He looked over at her and smiled. He handed her the food and sat down next to her after he changed. They ate their food then he lay down with her, holding her in his arms.

She yawned and smiled sleepily at him. "Goodnight Logan, I love you." She fell asleep a few minutes later.

He lay there and watched her sleep. He fell asleep a few minutes later with a smile on his face.

A night like this was typical for the two of them during their first semester at Yale. Logan was surprised that first she was there but he was happy.

The couple did hit a major roadblock though right after Thanksgiving. Logan had gone home with Rory and the couple stayed at the Dragonfly. Logan was in the shower the day after Thanksgiving when she heard his phone going off. She picked it up and heard a flirty sounding voice asked for Logan.

"He's in the shower may I ask who's calling?"

"Oh well just tell him that Mindy called and I can't wait for tomorrow night." Mindy hung up leaving Rory gawking at the phone.

Logan came out and looked at Rory. "Ace what's wrong?"

She got out of bed and threw the phone at him. "You asshole! Who the hell is Mindy and what are you doing with her tomorrow night?"

He looked at her. "What are you talking about? I don't know a Mindy."

"Well clearly she knows you." She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring. "Explain."

He looked at her. "What do you want to say? I don't know who she is Ace I swear."

"Well then what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"I'm going out with Finn, Colin, and Tristan like you told me to so you and your mom could have a movie night."

"Well isn't that a coincidence then? Whatever Logan, I knew it was going to happen one day."

"Knew what Rory?"

"That you'd find some bimbo then dump me!"

He walked up to her, putting his hands on her arms. "Ace, listen to me, I don't know a Mindy and since three months before we got together I haven't so much as glanced at another woman. Besides, I don't want to dump you, not now not ever."

She looked at him and nodded. "Promise?"

He leaned in and kissed her softly. "Always and forever Ace."

She smiled, hugging him. "I'm sorry that I doubted you."

"No, don't be sorry. But I am going to find out who this Mindy is."

"Maybe you should leave it."

"Why should I leave it?"

"I don't want to find out who she is, nor who made her call. Just please drop it."

He hugged her. "I'll leave it." He looked at her. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too. Now, go get dressed so that we can meet everyone."

He smirked. "Yeah but Ace, we just fought, we should kiss and make up."

She hit him playfully, rolling her eyes. "Alright Casanova, we'll kiss and make up later. Get dressed."

He kissed her again then got dressed. He sat on the bed with her then looked at her. "I think I did date a Mindy once."

She shrugged. "Maybe it was during the dark time we had freshman year?"

He kissed her temple, putting his arm around her. "Probably."

"I didn't like that year. I missed you too much."

He leaned in and kissed her. "I missed you too." He sighed. "Maybe if I were around more that year you wouldn't have met Dean."

She put her arms around him and looked at him. "Logan, you can't blame yourself for Dean doing what he did. Besides, you found me that night."

"Yeah but I was too late." He put his arms around her as well and looked at her.

She kissed his lips softly. "I don't blame you, not ever. How long have you held that in?"

He sighed. "I'm not sure." He kissed her back. "I know it's not my fault but I do feel guilty."

She smiled at him. "No need to though. No one knew that Dean was psycho."

He chuckled and hugged her. "I know. Come on, we'll go meet the others at Luke's."

She nodded, hugging him back. "Ok." She stood up and held her hands out for him. "You know that I love you and that I don't blame you, right?"

He nods and kisses her softly. "Yeah I know and I love you too Ace."

She smiled and took his hand as they walked out, meeting up with their friends.


	11. Oh Damn He's Back

I own nothing.

* * *

It seemed that for the past week Rory had to look over her shoulder to make sure that she wasn't being followed

She had finished up her classes for the day and was planning on relaxing with Logan, who was waiting for her at her dorm. Walking to her dorm, she looked around and got the feeling that someone was watching her. She bit her lip and got worried as she went into her room. He took note of her face. "What's wrong Ace?"

She sits down next to him. "I have this feeling I'm being watched."

He smirks. "I watch you all the time Ace."

She playfully rolls her eyes. "Clever Mac."

He puts his arm around her and kisses her head. "I thought so. But why do you have the feeling that you're being watching?"

She shrugs. "I saw someone do the quick look away thing several times when I turned around today. I don't know who it would be though." She leans into him. "I just hope it isn't something bad."

He frowns and holds her closer to him. "Do you want me to walk you to class for awhile, just to make sure? Or at least until you feel better?"

She nods and leans into him, kissing his chin. "If you don't mind." She hears her phone ring and sees that it's her mother so she picks it up. "Hey Mom."

"Hey sweets how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you? How are Michael and Dad?"

"They're good, we're all good. Is Logan there?"

"Yeah, he's right here why?"

"Let me talk to him." Rory hands Logan the phone and shrugs, going into the kitchen.

"Hey Lorelai."

"Sorry, no time for small talk. Seems that Dean made parole and was spotted in town, and we think that he's headed to Yale. I need you to watch over her for me."

"I will Lorelai." He heard someone knock on the door. "I better go." He hung up and went with Rory to answer it. When she sees who it is, she screams and slams the door in the person's face. She goes pale and Logan looks at her. "Who was it?"

She looks at him, whispering. "Dean."

He puts his arm around her and brings her into her room, telling her to call Tristan. He makes sure she's safe then goes back out and opens the door. "What do you want Dean?"

"I came back for Rory just like I told her I would. You heard how happy she is, she screamed for joy." He smiled smugly.

Logan glared at him. "One call to the cops is all that it will take for you to be back in jail you know. He smirks. "Besides, Rory doesn't want you."

Dean steps into Logan's face. "You're an ass you've always been one. Rory will see that and even after everything, I'll still take her back."

By this time Tristan was next to Logan and Rory had called campus security. "The man who raped me is outside my dorm room, I need help. I'm in Branford, suite nine." She hangs up.

Logan laughs in Dean's face, shaking his head. "You think that after everything you would still have a chance with her? Wow, you really are messed up. Rory doesn't want you Bean."

Dean punches Logan in the face and tries to get into Rory's dorm. Tristan holds him back and pushes him to the ground, pinning him down.

"Let go of me! I want to see Rory."

Logan goes over to Dean and looks down at him. "You lost that right when you raped her and left her in the woods. I had to go get her and bring her back to the Rory we had before you came along. So I say again, stay the hell away from her."

Campus security came to Rory's dorm and saw the commotion. "We got a call about a Dean Forrester?"

Logan and Tristan both pointed to him and the guards handcuffed him and dragged him away. Dean shouted at them. "I'll be back, just wait and see." The guards pull him away harder.

Logan leans against the door and sighs, looking at Tristan. "What if she had been alone?"

Tristan claps his back. "She wouldn't have been alone, you know that. She's either with one of the girls, or she's with one of us, or she's on the phone with someone. Besides, even if she was, she could have taken him."

He lets out a low laugh. "That's true." He walks into Rory's dorm with Tristan and knocks on her door. "Ace?"

She opens the door and throws herself into his arms. "Thank you."

He holds her close to him and kisses her head. "For what?"

"For protecting me and making sure I was ok." She pulled back and looked at him. "Dean gave you a black eye?"

He nods. "Its fine, it'll go away soon." He looked her over. "You ok?"

She nods. "I'm fine baby." She smiles at Tristan. "Thanks Tris, for helping him."

He nods and smiles. "It was fun watching bag boy get beat." He smirked then left so the couple could be alone.

Rory leaned up and kissed Logan. "Can I get some ice for your eye?"

He shook his head, kissing her back. "My eye is fine Ace. I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too." They went into Rory's room and fell asleep, both holding each other closer then normal as they slept.

* * *

It wasn't long after Dean's visit and eventual re-imprisonment for Rory to start traveling around alone – three weeks. Logan told her numerous times that it was too soon. She reassured him several times that she would be ok but he didn't want to listen to her. She found herself being trailed by his friends, even some of their joint friends. It lasted a week before she stormed into Logan's common room then into his room. "Logan Elias Huntzberger!"

He was at his desk, studying when she came in. He looked up at her and frowned. "What's wrong Ace?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him. "Call off your body guards. I'm a grown ass woman that can take care of herself. I don't need you to protect me."

He stands up and walks over to her so he's standing in front of her. "Ace calm down; what are you talking about?"

"You and your posse protecting me; I want it to stop Logan." She picked her bag up again and looked at him. "I'm going home for the weekend, don't bother calling me."

"Ace, now wait a minute. Why is it so bad that I want to protect you?"

"Logan, I can't talk to anyone that the person I'm with doesn't know. I ran into Marty before when Colin and Robert were with me and he said hi and he wanted to kiss my cheek and Colin pushed him away from me then Robert pulled me away. You can't protect me forever you know." She gave him one last look before leaving.

Tristan came into the room and looked at Logan. "What the hell happened?"

Logan just looked at him and shrugged. "I have no fucking clue." He laid down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Shouldn't you go after her then?"

"She told me not to call her which means not to go after her."

"Since when do you listen to her?"

He shrugged. "She's too pissed right now. If I got after her, then one of us will say something that we'll regret."

Tristan nods then leaves Logan to his thoughts.

* * *

Rory made it to Stars Hollow in forty minutes. She grabbed her bag then went into the house. "Mom?"

"Kitchen!"

Rory walked into the kitchen and kissed her brother's head. "Where's Dad?"

"He's at the diner; he'll be home for dinner."

Rory nodded then sat down in one of the chairs and looked at her mother. "Logan and I got into a fight."

She frowned. "What happened?" She sat down in one of the chairs.

"Well ever since the Dean thing, he's had someone with me at all times. At first I thought it was sweet because it was sweet because it was him, but then last week I told him that I was fine, that he didn't need to follow me. I thought he would let it go, but then he had our friends follow me. Today, I was with Robert and Colin and I saw Marty so I went to say hi. Marty went to kiss me cheek and they flipped on him. I packed a bag then I went to Logan's and I yelled. We fought then I came here." She shrugged.

Lorelai looked at Rory. "You yelled at him for protecting you?"

She nodded. "He can't always protect me Mom. We won't always be together." She got up and went into her room. She sat down at her computer and caught up on some emails and sent her article in to the editor. She stayed in her room most of the weekend, except for seeing Lane and eating with her family.

* * *

She left Sunday night and drove back to Yale, stocked with food from Sookie and Luke. She unpacked her stuff and grabbed a book and sat on her bed as she read it. At about ten she heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" She set her book down.

Tristan walked in and sat next to her. "How was your weekend?"

She shrugged a bit. "It was quiet. How was yours?"

He nodded. "It was eventful."

She smiled. "Tell me about it?"

He put his arm around her shoulders as he launched into his tale. "…So then Finn comes out of the bathroom and his hair is orange and his eyebrows are yellow."

She laughs. "What did he say?"

He grinned. "Nothing actually; he just went into the kitchen."

They talked for awhile longer that night until they both fell asleep. Rory woke up first the next morning when she heard someone knocking on her door. She went into the common room and opened the door. "Logan? What are you doing here?"

He took in her appearance. "I came to bring you some coffee and a muffin." He handed her the bag and the tray with coffee on it. "And to remind you of the event this weekend."

She took the coffee and drank one of them, setting the rest down. "Thanks. We leave Friday, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah at five, but we should talk before then."

She nodded some. "Logan, just understand that you can't always protect me. One day you won't always be there to make sure I'm ok."

He looked at her. "Rory, do you honestly believe that?"

She looked down. "It's not what I want to believe, it's what I have to believe."

He stepped closer to her and lifted her chin up. "Rory, you know that's not true. I'm always going to be here for you, no matter what. My life isn't complete without you."

She bit her lip. "Do you think that you'll always feel that way? We're young Logan, we have our whole lives. Do you know for sure that we'll always be in love?"

He let go of her chin and looked at her. He was taken back by her question. "What do you mean?"

"Logan, can you stand there right now and tell me that we're going to be together forever?"

He closed his eyes, taking a breath. He looked at her. "Forever isn't a guarantee."

She smiled sadly. "Now you get it." She kissed his cheek then went back into her room, shutting the door. She laid down on her bed and looked at an awake Tristan. "Hey Tris."

He looked over at her. "Hey Mare. Is everything ok?"

She shook her head. "Forever isn't a guarantee."

He moved out of the chair and wrapped his arms around her as she cried. He rubbed her back soothingly. "Sometimes it can be."

She looked at him. "Not this time."

He held her until she fell asleep. He left her on her bed then went back to his own dorm. He saw Logan sitting on the couch in the common room staring off into space. "You ok man?"

He just shrugged and looked up at Tristan. "You just getting in?"

He ran his hand in his hair. "Ah yeah." He sat next to Logan. "What has you down?"

"Rory and I got into a fight."

He nodded. "About what?"

He sighed. "She was getting tired of me protecting her."

"What did she say to make you think that?"

"She said that I can't protect her forever. One day I won't be here to protect her."

"She is right though."

"But that's the thing, I want to be there for her forever and I thought that's what she wanted too, but I guess I was wrong."

"Did you think maybe she's just giving you an out? Maybe she doesn't want you to feel like you have to be there."

He shrugged. "No, I hadn't but she should know that I want to be with her forever."

"So then what are you going to do?"

"Marry her."

* * *

Dun dun dun. How evil was that? Next chapter will be up soon.


	12. Five or Ten Years?

Ok so I need my reader's help. I read this story awhile ago that I really loved but the problem is, I can't remember the name of it or who wrote it and it's bugging me. It's a Rogan or Sophie. Logan and Rory have an arranged marriage, which neither is happy about. Logan's parents get them a house. They get married sleep in different rooms, they fight a lot. There was this one scene where she throws shoes at his door. Finn and/or Colin moves in with them. Does this story exist? Can someone tell me the name of it? Oh and I own nothing. Thanks for the reviews everyone!

* * *

Logan had tried several times to talk to Rory, but they kept getting interrupted and he was getting frustrated. He knew that the whole group was going away for the weekend for a Life and Death Brigade event. He knew that he and Rory were rooming together, seeing as this was planned awhile ago. He was just hoping that Rory would be ok with it. He finished putting the bags in the car when he looked around at the group. "Where is Rory? Steph I thought you said she was coming."

"I'm coming! No one waited for me, thanks guys." She ran up to Logan and handed him her bag which he put in the back with the other ones.

Finn clapped his hands, getting everyone's attention. "Ok, Tristan rides up front with me, Colin, Steph and Paris are in the middle, and Logan and Rory are in the back. Everyone get in."

They all get into the car and Logan looks at Rory. "Is that ok with you? I can get Tristan to switch if you want."

Rory smiled and shook her head. "Its fine, it'll give us a chance to talk." She got into the SUV and went into the back.

Logan sat next to her, slinging his arm across her shoulders. "We've tried talking all week, what makes you think we can now?"

She laughed, leaning into him. "No one will interrupt us." She looked up at him; speaking so only he could hear. "I don't want to lose you."

He puts his other arm around her, drawing her close. "I promise you that you won't lose me."

"I'm sorry that I got mad when you wanted to protect me. I just got so mad that Colin and Robert were jerks to Marty."

"Ace, don't be sorry. I should have listened to you and believed that you were ok without me or someone else watching you all the time. And for the Marty thing, I had no control over that but I'll make sure to talk to Colin and Robert."

She kissed his cheek and nodded. "I think after we talk some more, we'll be ok." She bit her lip. "And I'm sorry that I told you that you couldn't be there to protect me forever. To me, it just sounded logical. Not many people can say that they married their high school and college sweetheart."

"No, not many can but one we will, one day."

She looked at him. "But how do I know that you won't get tired of me one day?"

He cupped her face. "I'm sitting here promising you that I won't ever get tired of you."

She nodded and held out her pinkie. "Pinkie promise?"

He linked pinkies with her and smiled. "Pinkie promise."

She yawned and cuddled into his side, closing her eyes.

He rubbed her back gently. "Get some sleep Ace; I'll wake you when we get to Philly."

She nodded. "We'll talk more later?"

"Yeah Ace, we'll talk more later." He kissed her forehead and watched her fall asleep. They got to the cabin five hours later due to traffic. He looked at her and didn't have the heart to wake her up so he carried her into the cabin while the other guys unloaded the car.

She woke up once he brought her into the living room and she rubbed her eyes. "You can put me down now." He smirked then set her down. Everyone else had already gone into their own rooms. "Why are we in a cabin?"

He chuckled. "We wanted to see nature?"

She nodded and smiled. "Where did everyone else go?"

"Into their rooms." He shrugged. "We were supposed to share but I can take the couch."

She shook her head. "That's crazy talk. I'm sure that the bed is big enough for both of us." She grabbed her bag and went into their room and changed into her pajamas then got into the bed. She smiled at him when he came in.

He dropped his bag on the floor, smiling back at her as he shut the door. He stripped down to his boxers then got into the bed as well. "Goodnight Ace, sleep well."

She kissed his cheek. "Goodnight Logan." They both fell asleep quickly.

* * *

The pair woke up the next morning and smiled at each other. Logan opened his arms and she slid across the bed and went into them. She snuggled close to him, closing her eyes. "Morning."

He smiled as he kissed her cheek. "Morning Ace. Get some more sleep; it'll be at least an hour before Finn comes in here."

"I'm done sleeping. I'd just rather cuddle." She smiled up at him. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept fine. How did you sleep?"

"Amazingly. This bed is so comfortable."

He laughs and puts his arms around tighter around her. "Are we good now?"

She nods and kisses him softly. "We're good." She looks at him. "Just promise me forever.'

He kisses her back, smiling. "I promise you forever. I love you Ace and I always will."

She smiles and him. "I love you too."

He cupped her face and kissed her deeply before wrapping his arms around her again.

She kissed him back then snuggled into him. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, they didn't tell me."

She wrinkled her nose. "That's not fun."

He laughs. "I know Ace but the event probably won't start until later so we have some time."

"Yeah but there's usually a pre-event."

"Well that'll start about three hours before the event then."

"So that means we can stay in bed for awhile more?"

He nodded. "Of course."

"Good. Go lock the door so that Finn won't come in."

"Why?"

"I plan on having my way with you, that's why." She said simply.

He grins and gets up, locking the door. He gets back into bed and kisses her. He cups her face and looks into her eyes. "You do believe me that I promise you forever, right?"

She bites her lip and looks at him. "I do, it's just hard sometimes. I'm not like the other girls you've dated before.

"I know you're not like them Ace, and I'm glad you're not."

"You are?"

He nods. "You're so much better than them. You can hold up a conversation with pretty much anyone; you don't throw yourself at me." He smiled when she rolled her eyes at him. "You look beautiful in sweatpants and no makeup. You're a real beautiful; those other girls were fake beauty." He looks at her. "Do you get it now?"

She nods, kissing his cheek. "I do, thank you."

"I'm only telling you the truth."

She gives him a smile then cuddles into him again. "You think next weekend we can get a room somewhere and just stay in bed all weekend?"

He nods, kissing her cheek. "I'll arrange it. Where do you want to go?"

"Some place that no one would think we'd go to."

He laughs. "Don't want to be found?"

"No, not really. We need some alone time." She leans in and kisses him. "I see that your black eye went away."

He nods, kissing her back. "It went away a few days later."

"I kind of miss it; it made you look sexier."

He chuckles. "Well if you want, I can always get Finn to punch me."

"No, don't do that. He'll hurt you.

"Yeah but then I'll be sexier."

"And your ego will grow which we don't need."

"Yeah but you love me and my ego."

"You yeah, the ego, not so much."

He grins. "I love you too."

* * *

Finn knocked on the door an hour later, telling them that they had to get up. They got up and got dressed and walked into the living room, Logan's arm around her waist. The group left and got into the two cars that were waiting for them. The got to the main lodge and saw the rest of the group. A man that Rory didn't know got up on the makeshift stage.

"This year's event is a manhunt, boys vs. girls. First team from each group to capture the flag wins. It will start at seven sharp. Until then, have fun. In omnia paratus.

The group responded with "In omnia paratus." Before leaving to go their separate ways. Logan and Rory headed to the lake that was near the cabins. She sat on a rock and he sat behind her, holding her close to him. She smiled up, kissing his chin. "It's so quiet here."

He nods. "No one is here, that's why."

"How come you didn't go with the guys?"

He shrugged. "I'd rather be with you then them."

She smiled. "Yeah?"

He looked at her, kissing her softly. "Yeah. Besides, Colin probably went someplace with Steph, Finn with Rose, and Tristan with Paris."

"Tristan and Paris aren't together anymore."

"What happened this time?"

"Jamie came back to see Paris and they got back together. Paris didn't tell Tristan and one morning he went over to our dorm to surprise her with some breakfast and out walked Jamie in his boxers."

"So wait, Paris cheated on Tristan?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I would have thought he told you."

He shook his head. "No he didn't. When did this happen?"

"About two weeks ago I think."

He nodded and kissed her cheek. "I wonder where he was last Sunday night then. He didn't come home until later that morning, right after I left your room."

She bit her lip and looked at him. "He was with me. He came over the night before to see how my weekend was and we got to talking and he fell asleep. I thought he told you where he was."

His jaw tenses and he stares out at the water. "No, he didn't. He just told me he was at Paris' and he spent the night there."

"Well technically, he told you the truth. He was in the dorm, just not visiting who you thought he was." She kissed along his jaw. "Please don't be mad baby."

He looked at her and kissed her. "I'm not."

"Sure you're not. He was just making sure I was ok. He was being a friend."

"I know but I just don't want him to take you away from me."

"That's not going to happen. I don't have feelings for him outside of being his friend. I love you, not him."

He smiled. "I know I love you too."

"Now, no going to hurt Tristan."

"I won't Ace." He wrapped his arms around her waist again, resting his head on her shoulder. "Where do you see us going?"

She shrugged. "I hadn't really thought about it. I could see us getting married in ten years probably. Why?"

He just shrugged, kissing her cheek. "I just wanted to know."

"Well where do you see us going?"

"I see us getting married one day."

"Do our visions match up?"

"Somewhat."

She frowned. "Care to elaborate?"

"Not really."

"Logan." She whined. "Tell me."

"I see us getting married in five years or so."

She looked at him. "That's soon Logan, like right after college soon."

He nodded. "I know Ace."

"We would be twenty-two give or take. That means we'd be married for about sixty years. You want to be married to me for that long?"

"I do Rory, more than anything."

She nods, looking out onto the water. She sits there a few minutes then gets up. "I think I'm going back to Yale, skip the manhunt."

He looks up at her. "Why?"

"I just need to be alone and think." She kissed him softly. "I'll be fine. Call me tonight, ok?" She left him sitting there then went back to the cabin. She packed her thins then took a train back to Yale.

* * *

He looked at his watch two hours later. He had packed up his stuff and was currently waiting for a train to take him back to Yale. It took him another two hours but he was finally there. He got his phone out and called her. "Hey. Where are you?"

She smiled. "I'm in your room, in your clothes, drinking your coffee. Why, where are you?"

He chuckled. "In your room."

"Well get over here. I'm not moving."

He smiled. "I'm on my way." He hung up then went over to his dorm. He walked in then went into his room. He leaned against the doorframe and watched her as she sat on his bed, drinking some coffee. He walked into the room and put his bag down then sat next to her. "Ace."

She looked from the book to him and smiled. "Hey. How come you came back?"

He shrugged. "It wasn't fun without you, plus I wanted to make sure that you were ok." He put his arm around her and kissed her cheek.

She snuggled into him and nodded. "I'm fine, just everything was a shock to me in a way. A good shock though. I just didn't know how soon you wanted us to get married. I didn't even know you wanted to marry me period."

He looks at her. "Since I was ten, I liked you. I just knew one day that we would get married. Besides, by the time we graduate, we'll be together for almost six years. I figured by then I'd have to make an honest woman out of you." He teased her.

She rolled her eyes then kissed him. "Hardly." She scoffed. "I'd be making an honest man out of you."

He laughs as he kissed her back. "Either way we'd be getting married."

She nodded. "I'm ok with that, actually I'm more then ok with that. But I am not joining the DAR or being a trophy wife for you."

He grins. "I know you won't be. Besides, you'll be too busy to do that anyway."

She gave him a curious look. "Too busy doing what?"

He looked at her and smiled. "Doing whatever makes you happy."

She kissed him softly. "You make me happy."

He kissed her back. "You make me happy too." He smirks. "That means you'll be too busy doing me to join the DAR. I can't wait to tell my parents and your grandparents that. Do you think they'll like that reason?"

She rolled her eyes and cuddled into him. "You wish for that to be the reason."

"Hey, that's what I wish for. So what do I have to do to make it come true?"

"Kiss me and never let me go."

And that's what he did.


	13. Uh Guys, We Need to Tell You Something

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone for the reviews! I appreciate them. And thank you to everyone who told me the name of the story.

* * *

It had been five years since that night. Colin ended up asking Stephanie to marry him that night and they were married a year later, much to their parent's dismay and pleas to finish college first. Rory was Steph's maid of honor while Logan was Colin's best man. She caught the bouquet and he caught the garter. During the reception, Tristan proclaimed his love for Paris in front of everyone. He asked her to marry him a year ago and they've never been happier. And as for Finn, well he still has his love for redheads and the occasional plea to Rory for her to leave Logan for him. But for our favorite couple, Rory and Logan, well they're living together and still to be engaged. The bets have been made though as to when Logan will propose to Rory.

Logan woke up Saturday morning to find his girlfriend's hair splashed across his chest. He moved some of her hair out of her face and saw she was half awake. "You awake?"

She mumbled something that vaguely resembled a 'go to hell' then turned on her stomach, using his side to block out the sun.

He smiled and pulled the blankets over their heads. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. "Why don't we spend the day in bed today?"

"Dirty." She opened one eye and smiled at him. "Is that why you did all my chores for me yesterday?"

He nodded. "Yeah. We haven't done this in awhile and we both needed it. Plus I've missed spending time with just you."

She smiled at him as she cupped his face and kissed him slowly. "Thank you."

He kissed him back, smiling. "You're welcome. Now, why don't we get some more sleep?"

She nodded eagerly, closing her eyes.

He chuckled as he held her close to him. "Goodnight Ace."

She snuggled into him as she fell asleep again.

He laid there under the covers with her, watching her sleep. He thought back to the weekend they spent together five years ago. He had taken her to Florida; knowing that she wouldn't have thought he would take her there. She was so excited and the smile on her face made it even more perfect to him.

_Flashback_

_Logan and Rory were on the balcony of their room, watching the sunset. His arms were around her waist and his chin was on her shoulder._

"_This is perfect." She whispered to him. "This is how I want to spend the rest of my life."_

_Only three days ago he had gone to see Lorelai and Luke to get their permission to marry Rory. They of course, had given him their blessing. Logan had looked at Rory and knew that this would be the perfect moment to ask her. He kissed her cheek then got down on one knee and opened the blue velvet box. "I'm not one of those long speech guys, you know that so I'll just come right out and ask you; Rory will you marry me?"_

_She looked at him with a grin and nodded her head. "Of course I'll marry you!"_

_He slipped the ring on her finger then stood up, twirling her around._

_She laughed and kissed him as he set her down. "But we can't get married until we're done with school and I don't want to tell anyone yet._

_Hesitantly he agreed. "If that's what you want. But when we do get married, I want it to be everything you want it to be. Don't let my mom or your grandmother control it."_

_She smiled at him. "It will be everything I want it to be because I get to marry you."_

He smiled at the memory and looked at the necklace that was around her neck. It had the engagement ring on it. The only people that know they're engaged are Lorelai and Luke. They never told their friends, even though they both knew that but they didn't care.

Rory began to stir and hour and he pulled the blanket back from her face. "Good morning beautiful."

He chuckled. "Shouldn't I be the one saying that?"

She shrugged, looking at him. "Probably but you weren't quick enough."

He leaned in and kissed her. "I'll try again tomorrow."

She kissed him back and nodded. "So I was thinking."

"Never a good sign." He teased.

She slapped his stomach. "May I continue?"

"Yes." He wrapped his arms around her.

"We should set a date."

"For?"

"To get married, duh. We've been engaged for five years or so and I just feel like we should be married soon."

He nodded his head and looked at her. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

She nodded. "More then anything. I'm ready to be your wife Logan."

"I'm ready to be your husband." He took the necklace off of her and got the ring. He looked into her eyes as he slid it on her finger. "Rory Gilmore, Ace, will you marry me?"

She giggled and kissed him. "Sure, if I have to."

He rolled his eyes but kissed her back. "Is that really the answer you want me to tell our grandkids?"

She nodded. "Yes. Why, didn't you like that answer?" She pouted and gave him her Bambi eyes.

He smiled at her. "Ok, ok. Just put the eyes away."

She smiled. "Promise me something?"

He nodded and looked at her. "Anything."

"That when we're eighty you'll still love me."

"I promise you Ace, I'll still love you when we're eighty."

"Good. And promise me that you'll always put your family before work."

He nodded. "I will Ace, always."

"Thank you." She cuddled into him and smiled.

He kissed the top of her head. "Anytime."

"Call everyone and have them meet us at the place across town for dinner tomorrow night and we'll tell them then."

"They'll be mad Ace."

"They'll understand Logan. We had our reasons for keeping it secret."

"I know Ace."

"Call them then."

He smirked. "Yes dear." He called up Colin, Tristan, then Finn and told them all where to meet up the following night. He hung up then looked at her. "All done."

"Good boy. Now give me a kiss."

He shook his with a smirk, as he kissed her, getting lost into the kiss rather quickly.

* * *

Rory and Logan were in the car driving to the restaurant when she looked over at him. "How mad do you think they'll be?"

He took her hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly. "It'll be ok." He pulled into the parking lot then looked at her. "We could just tell that that we got engaged last night you know. They don't have to know it was five years ago."

"I know that but someone along the line would slip up and tell someone else that we got engaged five years ago."

He leaned over and kissed her. "Stop worrying about it. We had our reasons why we didn't tell them, and they'll understand why."

She kissed him then nodded. "Ok, ok. I'll stop worrying about it."

He smiled then got out of the car, going around helping her out. "Promise?"

She rolled her eyes then nodded. "I promise." They walked into the restaurant together and sat at the table with their friends.

They finished up dinner about an hour later and the pair nodded to each other. Logan got everyone's attention.

"Everyone, we'd like to make an announcement. I've asked this lovely woman beside me to marry me and she's accepted."

After everyone hugged and gave the couple their congratulations, Paris asked Rory when Logan did it.

Rory took Logan's hand for help. "Well, he asked me five years ago but we decided to wait to tell people."

They all stared at Rory and Logan and Steph was the first to speak. "Five years? You've been engaged for five years and you're just telling us now? Why would you keep something like that from us? I thought we were your friends."

Logan sighed, looking at them. "You guys are our friends. We just wanted to wait until school was over and it wasn't expected of us to get engaged."

"Why does it matter that we waited to tell you guys? We're your friends, you guys should be happy for us. Colin and Steph had just gotten engaged, we didn't want to take the spotlight off of them. Besides, if we announced our engagement when we first got engaged, you all know that the first question out of my grandmother's mouth and his mother's mouth would have been if I was pregnant. If you guys can't be happy for us, then that's your prerogative." She got up from the table and went into the bathroom.

The group looked at Logan and he sighed. "She didn't want them to think that because she doesn't know if she can get pregnant. She didn't want anyone to know." He got up from the table and went over to the ladies' room. He knocked on the door and called out her name. "Ace, come out please."

She wiped her eyes as best she could then walked out. She went into his arms. "I'm sorry."

He rubbed her back. "Don't worry Ace. I took care of it."

She looked at him. "You told them, didn't you?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "Its fine, they were bound to find out sooner or later. They're just going to look at me differently now, that's all."

"No they won't. They're your friends."

"If they were my friends then they would be happy that we're getting married."

"They are happy for us, they're just mad that we didn't tell them."

She nodded, looking at him. "We don't know for sure you know if I can't have kids."

He nodded. "I know. Let's not talk about that now ok? We'll go finish dinner then go home, ok?"

"Can I get dessert?"

He laughed. "Sure Ace."

They walked back to the table and she saw Tristan holding his arms out for a hug. She playfully rolled her eyes but smiled as she hugged him.

He hugged her back, whispering in her ear. "Congrats Mare, I'm happy for you." He pulled back a little and winked at her. "I guess this means we're going to have to end our affair, huh Mare?"

She nodded seriously. "I'm sorry Tris, but we're going to have to. But try to work on finding a way so we won't have to, ok?" She kissed his cheek then hugged the rest of them before going back over to Logan.

"So Ace, you're having an affair with Tristan huh?"

She nodded at him. "Well I didn't want you to find out this way, but yeah I am. Sorry Mac." She leaned over and kissed him before busting out laughing at his face.

He played along with her while everyone else looked on in amusement. "What does he have that I don't?"

She smiled innocently. "He's better in bed. Plus there's this thing he does with his tongue…" She trailed off as Finn covered her mouth with his hand.

"Alright Love, not all of us want to know what he can do with his tongue." He pulled his hand away with a yelp and looked at her. "Bloody hell woman, what was that for?"

"Well you didn't want to know what he could do with his tongue so I showed you what I could do with mine." She smirked.

Finn stuck his tongue out at her then went to wipe his hand off on her shirt.

"Finn! Gross! Don't wipe it off on me, wipe it off on Tristan."

He shrugged then wiped his hand on Tristan's shirt.

Tristan glared at Rory. "Why did you tell him to do that?"

She shrugged. "As long as it wasn't me, I didn't care what he did."

He got up and picked her up, carrying her out of the restaurant.

The rest of the group laughed then quickly paid, going outside. They saw Tristan putting Rory into the small pond that was near the restaurant.

"Tristan Janlan Dugrey put me down!"

He smirked. "Whatever you want Mare." He put her down in the pond then ran back to their friends.

Logan shook his head as Rory came back over to them, soaked. "You're dead Tristan."

He shrugged then walked over to Rory. "Payback is a bitch."

She smirked then rang her hair out over him then jumped on him, getting him wet as well. She got off him then went over to Logan who gave her his coat.

He laughed at her and kissed her forehead. "Have fun?"

She grinned. "I did." She leaned into him. "Hey Paris, will you be my maid of honor?"

She smiled. "I'd like that. Thanks Rory."

"And Steph, will you be my Matron of honor?"

She squealed and hugged Rory. "Yes!"

Rory hugged her back, smiling. "Thanks."

Logan kissed her head. "Why don't we invite them all over tonight? Like we did in college."

She grinned, nodding her head. "Hey guys! Sleepover tonight. Be there in an hour." She tugged on Logan's hand and got him to go into the car with her.

Later that night as everyone was in the living room laying there talking, Logan looked at her. "You glad you finally told them?"

She smiled at him. "I am. Thanks for letting me wait."

He shrugged, wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her. "I'd do anything for you."

She kissed him back, deepening it slightly. "Ditto."

Finn threw a pillow at the pair. "Get a room. You two make me sick."

She laughed. "Awe poor Finny. You're just upset you're not getting any action."

He walked over to them and fell on top of them. "Oh I can get action Love."

She giggled. "Is that so? From who?"

He grinned, giving her a loud smack on her cheek. "Colin of course."

She nodded seriously. "Of course. Just make sure to clear it with Steph."

"Clear what with me?"

Rory looked at her. "Finn wants to steal Colin."

"Oh well, he can have him."

They laughed at Colin's shocked expression. "Steph!"

She shrugged. "What? Just make sure I get him back so I can get laid, that's all I ask."

Finn nodded, going over to Colin. "I can do that."

Rory giggled at Colin then cuddled with Logan. "Our friends are the best."

He chuckled, looking at her. "You're the best." He kissed her softly.

She kissed him back. "Right back at you."

Tristan and Colin threw pillows at them to get them from making out. "Get a room!"

Logan threw the pillows back at them which started a pillow fight between the seven friends which lasted through the night and into the early hours of the morning as they all fell asleep.

* * *

Rory woke up around twelve the next day and smiled at the sight in front of her. She went into the kitchen and made herself some coffee and sat at the table. She saw Colin walk in ten minutes later and sit next to her with his own cup.

He turned to look at her. "You make him happy; you've always made him happy you know."

She nodded. "I know. He makes me happy too. Didn't you already give me a best friend talk though?"

He chuckled. "I did. I just wanted to know why you wanted to wait to tell people."

She sighed. "Logan and I grew up best friends, ever since I was born basically. When I was seven I heard my grandmother tell his mother what beautiful kids we'd make, his blonde hair, my blue eyes." She rolled her eyes. "I've always wanted to do my own thing and I figured that if we got engaged and they found out, somehow it would be like it was there idea, not ours. You know our parents and grandparents grew up where love didn't matter. But to us, that's all that matters and I knew they'd never accept that we did it for love. Now I didn't tell you guys because I didn't want the spotlight to be taken away from you and Steph. But I also did it because in a way, I was jealous of you two. You guys rebelled from your parents and did your own thing. It would just be Logan rebelling, not me. Besides, I can't give Logan what he wants, kids. I figured that if we didn't tell anyone, that if he left me, it wouldn't hurt as much, you know?"

He looked at her. "How long have you held that in?"

She smiled softly. "Since he asked me to marry him I guess. I didn't want Logan to worry about it. I do want to marry him more then anything."

"Do you trust him?"

"I do, there's no question about that."

He smiled. "Then use that trust to know that nothing is going to happen and he'll be with you no matter what."

She smiled. "I will." She leaned over and hugged him. "Thank you. I like having these random talks with you."

He hugged her back. "You did the most talking."

She laughed. "I know but you listened and you also know what to say to make me say what I want to."

"Logan doesn't do that for you?"

"Oh he does, just sometimes it's hard for me to talk to him about some stuff and he knows that. He gets like that too. Ironically Paris is the person he goes and talks to."

He laughed. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I think it's good though."

"How is it good?"

She giggled. "Paris talks him out of doing stupid stuff sometimes."

"Like?"

"Well remember when he wanted to get a tattoo? Paris talked him out of that."

"I didn't know that it was her."

She nodded. "I didn't know either until he told me. But hey, I'm glad she did."

He laughed. "I think we all are."

Logan walked into the kitchen and got himself some coffee and went over to Colin and Rory. She took his mug and smiled as he glared. Colin excused himself, kissing Rory on the cheek. Logan sat next to her and eyed her. "Should I be worried about you two now?"

She giggled and kissed him. "We were just talking."

He kissed her back then pulled her into his lap. "I know I heard." He saw her bite her lip and he kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, even if we can't have kids, I won't ever leave you."

She smiled at him, hugging him. "Even though I really wasn't worried about that, thank you."

He hugged her back. "You were worried about that; you just didn't want to admit it."

She smiled sheepishly, shrugging. "It's just hard sometimes. I want to take whatever test it is, to see if I can."

"Then go. I'll go with you."

"You will?"

"Yes. So just make the appointment and we'll go."

"Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me but, you're welcome."

The couple cuddled together on the chair as they drank their coffee while the rest of their friends slept in the living room.

"I wouldn't change this for the world."

He kissed her cheek. "Me either Ace."


	14. He likes me better

Author's note: So how much do I suck? I'm so sorry that this took so long to get out. Oh and this wasn't my best, the next one should be better.

* * *

It took Rory about a month to make an appointment with the doctor. Part of her didn't want to know, but the other part did. In that month, she told her mother that she and Logan were finally setting a date for the wedding. Her mother was excited and was already planning it. Rory and Logan both went to the monthly Friday night dinner and told Emily and Richard that they were getting married. Emily tried to plan the wedding for her, but Rory put her foot down and told her that her mother was planning the wedding and that was that. The following week they went to the Huntzberger mansion and told Logan's folks that they were getting married. The first question out of Shira's mouth was if Rory was pregnant. Rory shot Logan a look and he shrugged. They told his parents that she wasn't, but even if she was, Logan would still marry her seeing as they've been engaged for five years. Shira was appalled that they wait this long to tell them. While mother and son were fighting, Mitchum pulled Rory aside.

"I'm happy for the both of you Rory; though I'll have to admit that I was thinking that this marriage was going to happen sooner then now. But nonetheless, you two will be great together." He hugged the girl he looked at as another daughter.

"Thank you Mitchum, that means a lot to me that you said that to me." She hugged him then smiled. "Should we let them continue to fight or should we save them?"

He gave a low chuckle then looked at her. "How about we go to the library and I'll let you get an engagement present from there?"

Her eyes lit up and she nodded. "Anything I want?"

"Well anything, except for Pride and Prejudice. I'll save that for a wedding present." He teased her before walking into the library with her.

She went into the room and looked around the room. She bit her lip as she looked around the room for the book she's had her eye on since she was twelve and Mitchum acquired it. She grinned once she found it and showed it to him. It was a first edition of The Fountainhead. She brought it to him and handed it to him. "I'd like this one."

He laughed, looking the book over. He handed it back to her and nodded. "This book is now yours. Keep it away from Logan; we both know that if he gets it, somehow it'll get ruined."

She playfully slapped his arm. "Oh Mitchum! Don't let Logan hear you say that."

"Don't let Logan hear him say what?"

They both turned around and saw Logan. Rory walked over to him and showed him the book. "Look at what I got."

He took the book and put his arm around her as he looked it over. "How come you got something but I didn't?"

She gave him a cheeky grin. "He likes me better."

Mitchum looked at the pair and laughed. "She's right, hate to say it son."

He looked at his father, smirking. "Everyone likes her better then me, I'm use to it."

She kissed his cheek then looked at her soon to be father-in-law. "We should get going. Tell Shira good bye for us." She gave him a hug then left with Logan who was flipping through the book.

"So what can't he tell me?"

She laughed and got into the car after taking the book back from him. "I can't tell you that Logan."

He frowned, getting in. "Why not?"

"It's a secret. Sorry baby." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

* * *

It was a week after the dinner from hell that Rory went to the doctor's. She sat in the room, taping her foot against the floor. She hated that she had to go alone, but Logan had to work. She had given blood for the tests and urine. She saw the doctor come in and he was holding a file.

"Well Ms. Gilmore, everything seems fine."

"Seems? What do you mean by seems?"

"If you'll let me finish."

She nodded sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's alright; I know how nerve racking this can be." He set the file down and looked at her. "When you and your husband want to have a child, you should be able to. We didn't find anything wrong that would say otherwise."

"I sense a but coming on."

He chuckled. "I recommend that you eat a more balanced diet and stay away from caffeine as much as possible, this will give you a higher chance of conception. And make sure that you're not in a stressful environment."

She looked at the doctor. "I can try that. Though, I don't know if I can give up drinking coffee."

"Well there is always decaf."

She sighed. "I don't like decaf but I can try." She left the room after getting a prescription for some vitamins. She got the prescription filled then decided to drive over to Logan's office. She went in and was stopped by his secretary.

"You can't go in there."

Rory turned and looked at the girl. "And why not?"

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but-"

"No buts, Mr. Huntzberger is busy."

She glared at the woman. "I'm sure he can make time for his fiancé."

She let out a snort. "Logan Huntzberger isn't engaged lady. So if you'll please leave, I don't want to have to call security."

She ignored the woman and got out her cell phone and called Logan.

"Hey Ace, what's up?"

"Your ass of a secretary won't let me come in and see you."

"I'll be right out." He hung up then walked out and over to them, kissing her on the cheek. "Ashley, is there a problem out here?"

She shook her head quickly. "No sir, no problems."

"Good. Then why wouldn't you let my fiancé into my office?"

"I wasn't aware of who she was sir."

"Did she tell you who she was when she came in here?"

"Yes, but-"

"No buts. If you like your job, remember not to do this again."

She nods. "Yes sir."

He took Rory's hand and brought her into his office, closing the door. He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her properly. "Hey."

She kissed him back, touching her forehead to his. "Hey."

"So what did the doctor say?"

She made a face. "Told me not to drink a lot of coffee, and that if we want to, we can have a kid."

He grinned, kissing her. "That's great Ace."

She nodded. "I know, but what if it takes us awhile to get pregnant?"

He cupped her face. "It'll happen Ace."

She nodded, kissing him softly. "I know."

He looked into her eyes. "Then relax, I assume the doctor also told you no stress?"

She nodded, biting her lip. "Yeah."

"So then see, don't worry about this."

"I won't. At least I'm trying not to."

He smiled. "Good. You want to go get some lunch?"

"Actually do you think you could leave for the day? I just want to spend time with you alone before tonight when we meet everyone else."

He nodded. "Sure, we can do that. Just give me ten minutes?"

She nodded, kissing his cheek. She sat down in one of the chairs and took out her book and started to read it.

He watched her and laughed. "She'll never change."

"And neither will you."

He grinned, sitting at his desk. He finished up a few things then looked at her. She was engrossed in her book, not taking note of her surroundings. He turned his computer off then got up and went over to her. He kissed her cheek then took the book from her, putting it in his pocket. "Ready?"

She huffed when he took the book from her. "Logan!"

He gave her an innocent look. "Yes?"

"Give me back my book!"

"I can't do that Ace."

She pouted. "Why the hell not?"

"Because we're leaving and I don't want you to read on the way home."

She smiled softly, kissing him as she stood up. "Awe, poor Logie doesn't want a quiet ride home. Remember when you did want those?" She put on her coat and smiled as they left.

_It was their sophomore year at Yale when they decided to go to Stars Hollow for the weekend. Rory had already finished her homework so she had nothing to do as they drove. She kept talking to him, telling him stuff he already knew._

"_Ace, I know Finn did that, I was there."_

"_I know, but I wanted to make sure the story he told me and the truth were the same. Tell me about your week?"_

"_I already did."_

"_Well tell me again then."_

"_I don't want to."_

"_Why don't you want me talking while you're driving?"_

"_It's annoying Ace."_

_She frowned. "Did you just call me annoying?"_

"_Yes."_

_She glared. "How am I being annoying? I just want to know what's up with my boyfriend. Is that too much to ask? I don't think it is." She turned around and looked out the window, not talking to him the rest of the way._

He grinned, looking at her as they walked out. "Yeah but when you get talking, you really talk. Hopefully that trait won't get passed on to our kids."

She glared at him. "See if you get laid anytime soon Huntzberger."

He playfully pouted. "I'm sorry Ace."

"You're only sorry because you want to get laid."

"Well yeah."

She just laughed and kissed him. "Later."

* * *

They met up with their friends later that night after spending the rest of the day together. Logan cooked them lunch and she told him about what the doctor had told her about eating healthy. He laughed at this, knowing it was going to be hard for her to do so. She told if she was eating better, he was too and no more drinking during the week, only on Saturday nights. He wasn't too happy about that but he wanted her happy so he agreed.

The group had just finished eating when Stephanie tapped her glass, getting everyone who was sitting at the table's announcement. Everyone looked at her.

Logan smirked. "What is it Steph?" He put his arm around Rory.

Stephanie glared at him. "Well, I've got an announcement to make. Actually Colin and I have an announcement."

"Get on with it Steph."

She shook her head. "Shut up Logan." She took Colin's hand and smiled at everyone. "I'm pregnant!"

Rory and Paris both got up and hugged her, squealing. They sat back down and some more talk was going around.

"When are you due?"

"In seven months. So right after Logan and Rory's wedding."

Rory smiled at Stephanie. "You're gonna be so fat."

She threw a piece of bread at her, glaring. "I hate you."

They all laughed and got up, going to their separate homes. Rory went up to their bedroom and changed into her pajamas and looked out the window, thinking.

Logan found her twenty minutes later. He went up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He held her close. "What's wrong?"

She shrugged, leaning into him. "Nothing."

"Liar."

She sighed softly. "I'm jealous of them. I hate this feeling but I can't help it. I want a baby."

He kissed her cheek. "We'll have one."

"Can we have one soon?"

"Your grandmother and my mother will kill us if we get pregnant before we're married."

"I don't care Logan, I want this."

"I know you do, I want this too."

"So then why can't we? Since when do we care what our families think?"

He kissed her shoulder. "Calm down. How about we push the wedding up to four months instead of the six months and we'll try getting pregnant in two months?"

She nodded some then turned in his arms, hugging him. "Thank you for putting up with my craziness. I love you."

He smiled, kissing her softly. "I love you too. All different temperaments."

She laughed, kissing him back. "My temperaments don't differ that much you know. I'm insulted that you think that."

He hugged her to him. "They do Ace, admit it."

"I will when you agree that you'll wear pink boxers for the wedding."

"I will not wear pink boxers for the wedding. I'll wear black thank you."

She laughed, snuggling into him. "You know what they say about black undergarments."

"What's that?"

"That people only wear them when they want someone special to see them."

"Well you are special."

"Like stop eating the paste special?"

He laughed, looking at her. "A different kind of special Ace."

She grinned, kissing him softly. "If we have a girl, I want the name Ava Michelle and for a boy, Logan Jr."

"We aren't naming our son Logan Jr."

"Why not? I think it's cute." She pouted at him.

"It may be cute now, but not when he gets older it won't be. How about Eli Christopher?"

She thought about it and nodded. "I like Eli but I don't know if I want Christopher. How about Eli Logan? We can compromise."

He nodded. "Ok so, Ava Michelle and Eli Logan, good choices."

She hugged him tightly. "I can't wait."

He hugged her back. "Neither can I." He kissed her softly. "We could always practice you know."

She grinned, pulling him to the bed. "Like they say, practice does make perfect."


	15. I do not snore!

Author's Note: This chapter didn't go the way I wanted it to but I still like it. And thank you guys so much for all the reviews!

* * *

She looked at herself in the mirror. She had ditched everyone, her mother, her grandmother, his mother and their friends to do this. She needed to do something on her own. As she tried on the dresses, she spun around and looked at herself in the mirrors. She closed her eyes and imagined Logan's arms around her and what he would think of her in it. She picked up the last one and tried it on. She felt like a princess. The skirt was puffy; the top was made of satin and had a beaded design on it and the back had a tie, so when it was tied, it reminded her of an old fashioned corset. She stood in the mirror as the woman who was helping her, put on the veil. The veil came to her mid back and the crown part of it was the same design as her dress. She nodded to the assistant, silently asking her to leave. She took out her cell phone and called the one person she wanted to talk to most. "I feel like a princess." She whispered to the person.

He smiled and looked out the window in his office. "You are a princess, at least to me."

She grinned and spun around again. "I found it."

"Found what?"

"I found my dress."

"Your dress for what exactly?"

"My wedding." She bit her lip. "I knew I forgot to call someone. I'm getting married in about four months. You'll come, right?"

He chuckled. "Of course. You're marrying that blonde guy, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "He has a name you know."

"I know, I just choose not to use it."

"Well when you come, please call him Logan and not 'that blonde guy'." She could hear his smirk.

"I'll try Ror. Listen, I've got a meeting to go to but I'll call you next week and we'll meet up for lunch, ok?"

She smiled, nodding her head even though he couldn't see. "Sounds great, I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

"Bye Rory."

She hung up the phone and called the assistant back into the room and looked at her. "I'll take it." She looked back in the mirror, smiling to herself.

After leaving the store she went to the market and got some food for them for the week and something to make for dinner. She went home and brought her dress into the house first, putting in the back of her closet. She unloaded her car, putting the food away. She turned her computer on and sat down in front of it, working on her article. About an hour later, she checked her email and saw that she had a new one. With a grin, she started to read it. She called up the sender, laughing. "Is there a reason why you had to send me an email?"

He laughed. "I didn't know if it was a good time to call you. You're always busy now."

"I'm never too busy for you."

"You are. You didn't tell me you were getting married until today."

It was her turn to laugh. "I said I was sorry. I really did mean to call you."

"Right, whatever helps you sleep at night."

"So in your email you mentioned something about meeting for lunch in two days?"

"I did. Does that work for you?"

"Yeah I'll be free then. How does one sound? The usual place?"

"We have a usual place?"

"No, but I meant the place we went to the last time. You going to continue to pick on me or-?"

"I'm not picking on you. The 'usual' and one sounds good though. I'll see you then."

She smiled. "Take care of yourself." She hung up then finished her article then sent it to her editor. She got up and started to cook dinner for her and Logan.

She heard the door open half an hour later and smiled when she heard Logan's voice.

"Ace, where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen Logan."

He went into the kitchen and kissed her cheek, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Hey beautiful."

She smiled, turning to look at him. "Hey. How was work?" She leaned in and kissed him softly.

He kissed her back. "It was good. How was your day?"

"It was good. I sent in my article early and got my next few assignments and I went shopping."

"You did a lot today, huh?"

She laughed, shrugging. "Yeah, I guess."

"How about on Thursday we head up to the Vineyard for a long weekend?"

She nodded. "Sure, that sounds like fun."

"Can you get Thursday and Friday off from work?"

"I'm meeting a friend for lunch on Thursday so can we go after that?"

He nodded, kissing her forehead. "Sure. Do you think you'll be done by two?"

She nodded, leaning into him. "Yeah, that's enough time. You want me to come pick you up or do you want to meet at home?"

"How about we'll meet at home and Frank will come and get us?"

"Sounds good to me." She kissed him softly. "Dinner will be ready soon so go get changed."

He smirked. "Yes Mom." He walked out of the kitchen. "Oh and don't think I don't want to know who you're going to lunch with."

She laughed. "Yes Dad." She finished cooking then set the table, fixing them each a plate. She sat down at the table as he came in.

"So are you going to tell me who you're having lunch with?" He sat down across from her.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

He looked at her as they ate. "Why not?"

"Because if I do, you'll make a big deal out of it."

"What if I promise you that I won't?"

"I'm still not going to tell you Logan. I don't have to tell you everything just like I know you don't tell me everything so just drop it."

"Fine."

They finished eating then Rory got up and washed the dishes. She cleaned up the table then grabbed her book and went into the den. She curled up on the couch and started to read. She had been reading for half an hour before feeling the couch dip. She turned her head and saw Logan sitting there, turning the television on. "Yes?"

He shrugged. "I just thought you might like some company, that's all."

She smiled and cuddled into his side, continuing to read. "Thank you."

He put his arm around her, kissing her forehead.

She put her bookmark in her book then sat up some, looking at him. "I'm going to go see Jess for lunch. I know you two don't get along but he's one of my best friends and I haven't seen him in awhile and we want to catch up with each other."

He rubbed her arm gently. "You know why I don't like him Ace, but if you want to go see him I can't stop you from doing so. Just can you make it tomorrow instead so I don't feel like you're choosing him over me?"

She shook her head. "We're both free on Thursday, not tomorrow. I promise you that it'll be a quick lunch, we'll catch up then I'll leave and we'll go to Martha's Vineyard." She smiled at him. "And then this weekend we can spend it all in bed together."

He thought about it then nodded. "All weekend in bed naked?"

She laughed, nodding her head. "That sounds good to me." She leaned in and kissed him softly. "I love you."

He lay her down on the couch, kissing her back. "I love you too." He moved so he was behind her on the couch. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him as they watched television.

She looked over at him and smiled. She turned in his arms and put her head under his chin while she played with his shirt a bit. "So does that mean if I want to go swimming, I'll have to go naked? I didn't know you'd be ok with me being naked in front of other guys." She teased him.

He laughed, shaking his head. "We have an indoor pool Ace. And if you want to go to the beach then you'll bring a suit. No one besides me is seeing you naked. I've got exclusive rights."

She laughed, hugging him. "Exclusive rights?"

"Yeah. That means only I get to see you naked and benefit from it."

She continued to laugh at him. "You're such a guy."

He frowned at her. "Are you laughing at me?"

She looked at him. "Awe no baby I'm not laughing at you I'm laughing with you."

"I'm not laughing."

"Then yes, I am laughing at you."

He looked at her. "Why?"

She smiled and kissed him. "No reason Mac." She patted his chest then got up and went upstairs and into their room, changing for bed.

He followed her a few minutes later and snuck up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "It's not nice to laugh at me."

She laughed softly, smiling. "Then I guess I need to get punished huh?"

He picked her up in a fireman's carry and laid on her the bed. "Yes, you do. You have to go to bed early." He smirked and covered her with the blanket and kissed her forehead. He got changed himself then got into bed with her. "Goodnight."

She glared at him before falling asleep herself.

* * *

She looked around the restaurant for Jess and frowned when she didn't see him. She asked the hostess if he had gotten there yet and she nodded, pointing to a table. She thanked her then made her way over to him. "You're hard to find Mariano." She hugged him when he stood up then sat down across from him. "So how are you?"

He laughed, looking at her. "I'm fine. You?"

She smiled. "I'm good. How's your new book coming along?"

"It's good. I need to find a new editor though."

"Why?"

"The last one quit."

"What did you do to her?"

He laughed. "I slept with her."

She shook her head. "Find a guy this time, or one that you won't sleep with."

"How about you edit the book for me? I know it would be easy to work with you and I won't sleep with you."

She smiled softly at him. "You really want me to?"

He nodded. "I do. I know you can do it, plus I trust you that you won't go easy on me."

She laughed. "Ok, I'll do it. I might not be quick with it though."

"That's right the wedding. How's that going?"

"Well I have my dress and that's it. The date is set and we have a place. Sookie is catering and we're having it at this place in Hartford." She sighed. "I feel like I don't have any say in it. His mother and my grandmother are planning it because I work and they keep telling me that I won't do it right. They belittle me and every time I try and tell Logan, he just says let them do it, they'll be fine. I told Mom and she said that she could help and go to some of the things with them but they won't let her go. The only thing I picked out is my wedding dress and they don't know that I have it since I just got it a few days ago. I'm too scared to tell them I got it. Not even Logan knows I have it." She shrugged. "But enough about me how are you?"

He nodded his head. "I'm doing ok. I'm moving back to Stars Hollow soon."

She smiled. "Really? For good?"

He smiled. "Yeah for good. There's a bookstore in Hartford that I bought."

"Oh Jess, that's so exciting. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Ror."

"Is that why you've been in town the past week?"

"Yeah, I went to go look at the place then I talked to Luke and he's going to let me live above the diner until I get stable enough to get a place."

She smiled at him. "I bet he's proud of you."

"He is. We hugged."

She laughed. "Awe, Jessie and Luke hugged."

He glared at her playfully. "Shut it Gilmore."

"I will not. But I'm glad that you're coming back. I've missed you."

"That's why you went a month without talking to me?"

"I've been busy. Plus the phone does work both ways."

"Does it? Huh I guess you're right."

She balled up her straw wrapper at threw it at him. "Jerk."

"You still love me though."

"Sadly." She looked at her watch. "As much fun as this has been, I must get going."

"Meeting the husband?"

She nodded. "Yeah we're going to Martha's Vineyard for the weekend."

"Alone?"

"Yes, alone."

"You should talk to him; give him the same rant you gave me. Maybe he'll be helpful to you and get his mother and your grandmother to include you in the planning. After all it is your wedding, not theirs."

She smiled at him. "Thanks, and you're right I should talk to him. I will this weekend." She got up and hugged him. "And I'll call you on Monday and tell you how everything went, promise."

He hugged her back then looked at her. "And I'll send you the stuff so you can become my editor."

"Sounds good, I can't wait to do this."

"Me either. Go and have some fun."

She smiled. "I will. Take care of you."

He smiled. "Take care of you."

She left the restaurant then met up with Frank who drove her to meet Logan. He got into the car and she smiled at him. "Hey. How was your day?"

"It was good. How was yours?" He went to go kiss her and frowned when she turned her head. "What did I do?"

She smiled innocently. "Nothing. You're still not allowed to kiss me since you punished me."

He groaned. "I knew doing that was going to come around and kick me in the ass."

She giggled then leaned into him. "But to answer your question, my day was great."

"How was lunch with Jess?"

She nodded. "It went well." She bit her lip then told him about what was discussed during the lunch, including the wedding.

He looked at her and nodded. "I'm sorry Ace; I didn't think it was that bad. I'll talk to my mother and I'll make sure that they let you plan this. And hey, don't listen to them. I know you can do this and do it better then them."

She leaned up and kissed him softly. "Thank you."

He kissed her back, cupping her face gently. "Anything for you." He kissed her again gently.

She smiled, kissing him back. "Do you mind if I nap on the ride there? I'm so tired."

He nodded. "Of course."

She snuggled into him and fell asleep a few minutes later.

They got there four hours later and Logan saw that she was still asleep. He picked her up and carried her into the house. He laid her down in the bed and covered her. He left the room then went downstairs and cooked them something for dinner. He finished cooking then sat down at the table and ate.

She woke up an hour later and walked out to the kitchen. She went over to him and kissed his cheek. "You should have woken me up."

He smiled at her. "You were asleep, it's not easy to wake you up you know."

She laughed, getting some water and fixing herself a plate. She sat next to him then looked at him. "Still, try next time. You shouldn't have to eat by yourself." She put her feet up in his lap and started to eat.

He shrugged, rubbing her feet gently. "You needed the sleep; I know you haven't been sleeping."

She smiled sheepishly. "I've been on a writing role. Plus, you snore."

"I do not snore."

She nodded as she finished eating. "Oh you do. Loudly I might add. It used to be cute, but now not so much."

"I do not snore."

"Sorry baby but you do. I think if I recorded it, they might want to study it."

He glared at her. "Thanks."

She giggled then climbed into his lap. "Awe you're so cute when you're mad."

"I'm not mad."

She kissed him softly. "Uh huh." She smiled. "I got my dress."

"Oh yeah? What did Shira and Emily say when they saw it?"

"Well they didn't see it yet."

"What did Lorelai say when she saw it?"

"Mom didn't see it yet either."

"So you went out and got a dress that no one has seen on you before?"

"Correct."

"So does that mean I get to see it first?"

She laughed, shaking her head. "You know its bad luck."

"But what if no one knows that I saw it?"

She shook her head. "I'll know. You can wait to see it."

He sighed. "Fine, if I have to."

She laughed, kissing him. "Besides, if you see it and then we break up, someone else will have to deal with your snoring and I don't think I'm ok with that." She got off his lap and headed back upstairs.

He got up and walked after her. "I do not snore!"


	16. I Had the Time of My Life

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. This will probably be the last chapter, but I might make a sequel.

* * *

It took them their whole lives but they finally did it, they finally found their other halves. Two nights before the wedding they went off on their separate ways to the respective bachelor and bachelorette parties. They both fell into bed three in the morning, telling each other about the parties. The next night the guys were hanging out and Finn's while the girls were all meeting at Lorelai's for a movie night. An hour after Rory was supposed to get there, Logan got a phone call from Lorelai.

"Rory never showed up."

"What do you mean Rory never showed up?" Tristan, Colin, Finn and the rest of the guys' heads shot up and looked at Logan.

"She's not answering her phone. Steph said she was going to pick Rory up but when she knocked on the door, Rory wasn't home and the door was locked so we figured that she was going to bring herself. So we called her phone and she's not picking up. We'd go over there and check but you took my key away."

"Well you shouldn't have given it to Finn." He sighed. "I'll go over there and check, if I find her then I'll call you. We'll find her Lorelai." He hung up then stood up. "Seems like Rory is hiding and the girls don't know where to find her." He looked at Colin. "Go to Yale; see if she's there please." He looked at Jess. "Go check around Stars Hollow." He turned to Finn and Tristan. "Go look wherever you think she could be." He looked at Luke Christopher and Richard. "We'll find her, go over to Lorelai's and make sure they're ok."

He ran out of the house and into his car, driving over to his and Rory's place. He went inside and looked around. "Rory! Where are you?" He went upstairs and saw her on their bed, reading her book and listening to an "I love Lucy" episode. He let out a sigh of relief and went over to her, kissing her cheek.

Rory jumped up when she felt him kissing her cheek and gasped. "Logan!" She hugged him. "What's wrong?"

He hugged her back tightly, keeping her in the hug. "You weren't picking your phone up. You were supposed to be at your Mom's almost two hours ago Ace."

She looked at the clock then shrugged. "I didn't feel like going." She put her book down then started to watch television.

"What do you mean you didn't feel like going? This was supposed to be your second bachelorette party Ace. What's going on?" He sat down next to her, putting his arm around her.

She shrugged, putting her head on his shoulder. "I just felt like being alone." She reached into the nightstand and got something out. "Remember two months ago in the hot tub? And remember the past two weeks how I haven't been feeling well?" She handed him a pregnancy test. "We're pregnant!"

He took the test from her and gave her a grin. He hugged her tightly. "This is amazing Ace." He kissed her.

She kissed him back, smiling. "Yeah?"

He nodded. "Yeah. You don't know how happy I am."

"I'm happy too. And I'm sorry I worried you about where I was. I just needed a break from everything."

He put his arms around her, tucking her into his side. "It's ok; I'll explain that to everyone. Get some rest."

She nodded her head some. "You'll stay with me?"

He smiled at her. "Anything you want."

"I want some coffee."

"No."

"Logan." She whined, pouting at him. "Why not?"

"Caffeine isn't good for the baby."

"You're mean."

He laughed and called the guys, telling them he found her. He called Lorelai and talked to her.

"Yes Lorelai I found her."

"Where was she?"

"At home."

"Then why didn't she answer the door?"

"She didn't want to."

"What do you mean she didn't want to?"

"She just wanted to be alone. She had a few things to do."

"What did she have to do? I thought she got everything for the wedding done?"

Rory rolled her eyes and took the phone from Logan, keeping it on speaker. "Mom, I had to get a pregnancy test. I'm pregnant."

Lorelai stared at the phone in shock then screamed out. "My baby is pregnant!"

Rory laughed, shaking her head. "Mom, you're a bit delayed and yes, I'm having a baby. Are you happy?"

"Oh kid, you have no idea how happy I am. I'll let you and Logan celebrate, and I'll see you tomorrow."

Rory hung up the phone and smiled at him. "So, you excited?"

He pinned her down to the bed and kissed her deeply, pulling back he looked into her eyes. "You have no idea how excited I am Ace."

She laughed, looking up at him. "I think I have a good idea of how happy you are."

* * *

The next day she woke up and saw he was gone. She saw the note he left and smiled as she read it. She got out of bed and went to make some coffee. She groaned when she saw that Logan took all of the coffee out of the house including the coffee maker. She picked up the phone and dialed his number. "I hate you." She hung up then went and took a shower.

Finn looked at Logan when his phone rang. He gave Logan a curious look as to why he was laughing. "What happened?"

He hung his phone up and looked at Finn. "Rory found out I threw out all the coffee."

The guys nodded in understanding then laughed. Finn looked at him. "Have fun on the couch Mate."

Logan glared at him then left Finn's to go to the hall.

Rory left the house and went to the hall to get ready. She ran into Logan when she got there and glared at him. "You got rid of all the coffee!"

He bit back a laugh and looked at her. "I'm sorry Ace but I had to. I don't want a two headed baby."

She glared. "Mom drank coffee the entire time she was pregnant with me and I turned out fine."

"You turned out to be an addict Ace."

"So are you saying that I have an extra limb? Because last time I checked, I didn't! And all my limbs were intact. So I will drink coffee for the duration of my pregnancy." With that she walked away from him and into her designated room.

He hung his head and went over to his designated room. He went in and sat down at the table with the rest of the guys.

Tristan looked up and saw his face. "What happened?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure actually. She's pissed about me taking her coffee away."

Colin looked at him. "She's probably mad that you didn't talk to her about it before you did anything. Want me to talk to her?"

He shook his head. "Nah, it's ok. I'll just let her relax." He ran his hand over his face.

Luke patted his back. "Welcome to the world of a pregnant Gilmore."

Logan glared at him. "Funny."

He chuckled. "It's not going to be easy."

"I found that out already."

"When Steph was pregnant it wasn't fun either you know that."

Logan looked at Colin and nodded. "That's true."

They saw Emily come in and tell them they had half an hour. They all got up and got ready. Logan saw Lorelai poke her head into the room. "What's up Lorelai?"

"We need help. Can you come?"

He nodded and buttoned his shirt then followed her. "What's wrong?"

"She won't stop crying."

"Who?"

"Rory. She got her dress on then looked in the mirror and just broke down."

He nodded and knocked on the door. He went in and looked at Rory who was sitting on the floor. He went over to her and sat down with her, pulling her into his arms. They didn't notice when the rest of the girls left. He wiped her eyes and kissed her cheek. "What's wrong frog?"

She chuckled, sniffling. "Wow, you haven't called me that in years." She shrugged then leaned into him. "Hormones. I'm sorry I got so mad, I thought about it and you're right. I know coffee isn't good for the baby."

He hugged her to him. "I'm sorry I threw out the coffee maker."

She pouted. "You threw out Stanley!"

"You named the coffee maker?"

"That's not the point! You threw him out."

"How about we go and get you a new one tomorrow before we leave."

"Can I name him Tony?"

He nodded his head, kissing her lips. "If that's what you want to call him."

She smiled at him. "I love you."

He smiled back at her. "I love you too, now let's go get married." He stood up and helped her up.

She giggled. "You say it like it's a life sentence."

"Well…"

She slapped his stomach. "Do not finish that sentence." She kissed him. "Go, Grandma will kill you if she finds you in here."

He kissed her back then looked at her. "Are you ok now?"

She nodded her head. "I am. Thank you."

He smiled at her. "I'll be the one in the tux."

She rolled her eyes. "You're already in your tux."

He laughed. "Play along Ace." He started over again. "I'll be the one in the tux."

"And I'll be the one in the white dress." She kissed him then pushed him out.

* * *

It was later that night, after the wedding and the reception. He almost ended up in jail when Finn decided to put a stop to the wedding.

_Finn came running in when the priest asked if anyone objected. "I object!"_

_Rory and Logan both turned to Finn. "Finn, stop. This isn't the right time to play a game."_

"_Love, I want to be with you. I've been in love with you and I know you love me too."_

_She glad at him, hissing his name. "Go back to your seat!"_

_Colin stepped forward and looked at Finn. "Finn man come on. She doesn't love you, she loves me!"_

_Rory groaned and pulled them both by their ears to where they had to stand. She went back to Logan and smiled. "You may continue."_

_It took Josh, Tristan and Luke to get Logan to calm down before they continued._

Rory woke up and saw Logan looking at her. "How's the hand?" She rubbed it gently and made sure he had enough ice.

"It hurts but Finn had it coming."

She rolled her eyes then kissed his hand. "He said he was sorry. Besides we all know it was a joke."

"You never know with Finn."

She giggled and kissed him. "Go to sleep Huntzberger."

He grinned. "You go to sleep Huntzberger."

She gave him a grin. "I like the sound of that."

"What, going to sleep?"

"No, having your name."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I like it too."

She ran her fingers up and down his arm. "So we should think of a name for our little girl."

"We're having a boy."

"Nope. It's a girl I know it."

"Can we at least pick out two names?"

She nodded her head. "Of course."

"How about Natalie Jane for a girl?"

She made a face. "Try again. Kaiden Anthony for a boy."

"Kaiden I like pick a different middle name." He kissed her forehead. "Melissa Ann."

"I like that, we'll go with that. Um Kaiden Michael."

He nodded. "I like it." He rubbed her stomach gently then laid her on her back and kissed her stomach. "Hey baby. Mommy and daddy love you very much and we can't wait to meet you." He looked at her.

She smiled at him, running her fingers in his hair. "Logan, darling. Baby can't hear you."

He leaned up and kissed her lips. "I don't care."

She giggled, kissing him back. "Me either."

"I love you Mrs. Huntzberger."

She smiled wide. "I love you too Mr. Huntzberger."


End file.
